Frozen Time!
by Hy-Brit
Summary: [COMPLETED] this is a KakaXSaku! When a mission turns out all wrong, what will happen when they are the only surviviors of their generation? Please R&R! [Busy rewriting at the moment] I suck at summaries btw!
1. Journey to the Mist

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto nor do I own the characters in it… though I wish I did…

Hi

I'm Kakashi-luver and well this is gonna be a whole new writing experience for me.

The genre of this story is romance and sci-fi, just so if you didn't knew that

This is a KakaSaku story with a bit lemon in it but no hentai!!

I've only once written a fiction about Naruto, which I'm still busy on by the way.

That will also be the reason that I'm gonna update slow, but don't worry it will come done, I have a good feeling about it!!

Anyway hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

Frozen Time!

Chapter 1: Journey to the Mist

It was 10 o'clock and Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura had been waiting for almost two hours now. Their sensei was always late, His name was Hatake Kakashi and he had been teaching them for a year.

"Ohayo students" Kaka-sensei said as he suddenly sat with a 'Poof' on one of the spans of the little red bridge that had became their meeting place.

Since a couple of months ago Naruto and Sasuke had been betting on how late he was. Naruto had won two times and well all the other times Sasuke had won, he didn't even have the interest to count them.

"I had a little delay cause a cat was giving birth in an alley and..." he was cut off by Naruto and Sakura

"Liar!!" they yelled in chorus at their sensei, he always was late and he always had some stupid excuse to tell them.

He jumped down and coughed in his hand "...anyways we finally got some sort of real mission" he suddenly had Naruto all over him

"What kind of mission?? Not something like picking up garbage or walking your dogs, right??" he asked curious full of excitement

"I've..." Kakashi began as he watched the little boy in front of him almost snapping in his anticipation "...I've asked Hokage-sama for a B mission, he wasn't fast persuaded, but I finally got him convinced that you guys are strong enough for this. We're gonna leave tomorrow and we'll be heading to the Mist again as we have last year." He wasn't even done talking, but Naruto couldn't stand much more and jumped towards Kakashi hugging him tightly.

"Yea we're gonna see my bridge again and Inari and old man Tanzana!!" Kakashi pulled Naruto of him and continued his talking

"Take it easy Naruto, this is gonna be a hard mission so I want you to all go home now, pack your backpack and relax a little. I also advice you to go to bed early so you get a goodnight sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day" he smiled at them

"Yosh!!" Naruto yelled as he almost got a flame of excitement around him

"Right, meeting's over! Ow, I gonna see you here at seven o'clock and if your smart you bring along some warm clothes!!"

"Hai" Naruto yelled again "Hey Uchiha wanna bet he'll be here around nine??"

"Oi Naruto no betting on the Kakashi clock!!" their sensei said, but after this he disappeared in his usual 'Poof' again

"So what you think of it?" Naruto continued totally ignoring his sensei's words

"Fine but I know he's gonna be on time" Naruto laughed at this

"KAKA-SENSEI ON TIME!!! Yea right!!" he laughed, Sakura looked a little unsure too.

Kaka-sensei had never ever been on time

Naruto looked over at Sasuke to see his total serious face.

"Then its on!!" he laughed again

"Sasuke-kun you can't be serious, Kaka-sensei's never on time!" Sakura began to interfere with it now too

"Just watch" he said simply and walked away quietly

"Well see you tomorrow Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he ran away happily, she stood there alone thinking about the mission. It was going to be a difficult mission; it was a mission in B-rank. She wondered what the mission contented.

It was already morning and Sakura got out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed, had breakfast and took off to the red bridge meeting up with her friends.

When she came there Naruto and Sasuke were already there.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted her

"Ohayo" she said to them, but looked at Sasuke while doing so

"hey Sasuke, Kaka-sensei isn't here and I just know he wont be for a while!! You know what, I'll give you another chance!! Just say a time now and we'll forget about what you said yesterday!" Naruto tried to make a deal with Sasuke cause if he won this way there was nothing to it.

"It's not seven o'clock, yet…" he answered "…still a minute"

"Ow come on you don't honestly believe that he'll be on time!" but just as he said that a 'Poof' was heard behind him.

There on a span, stood Kakashi watching his students, Sakura and Naruto stood still in some kind of shock

"Uh… what's the matter with them??" he asked Sasuke, but got in response only a shrug

"Are you two okay??" he asked a little unsure "should I bring you two to the hospital??" he asked beginning to sound a little worried

Naruto was the first to gain his conscious again "WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU LATE!! YOUR NEVER ON TIME!!" he yelled at his sensei

Kakashi smiled "I do it from time to time"

"Come on moron pay up time" Sasuke told his friend

"How did you know he was going to be on time!!"

"I didn't but since this is a difficult mission we probably don't have much time!"

Naruto gave Sasuke the money. Kakashi looked at Sakura who was looking very afraid

He jumped down and looked worried at her "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Uh ow well I'm waiting for the sky to fall or an volcanic eruption! Your on time!!" she now smiled at him and he signed in relieve

"Never ever scare me like that again" she smirked at him and he returned one back

"Now then everyone ready?" they all nodded "alright let's go!" he walked forth with enthusiasm they never had seen him show so openly

"Yosh!!!" Naruto shouted in the same enthusiasm and he followed his sensei

Sakura looked a little worried at Sasuke who had no expression on his face and just followed their excited companionship.

Am I the only one who thinks Kaka-sensei is behaving weird? And I don't have a nice feeling about this mission either. She thought to herself, but her train of thought was cut off by her sensei

"Oi Sakura! You coming?!!" he smiled at her and she grew all warm inside

Guess he's just excited

"Right!" she ran towards them and walked along side of her teacher

they had walked for almost 5 hours when they decided to have lunch and after it they had been ordered by Kakashi to walk again but after a while of silence Naruto thought of some fun

"Kaka-sensei?" he asked

"Hmm…?" the jounin gave as a response while he stared forward

"Were only walking strait out for the next couple of miles, right?"

"Yes" he was still staring

"Alright…"he turned to Sasuke "Wanna race?!" he smirked

"Your on!" Sasuke gave him a smirk in return

"Sakura-chan, you wanna say 'go'??" Naruto asked her and she nodded

"Ready! And GO!" she said while the two boys ran away immediately

After that there was a quiet silence and the two friends enjoyed the peace that was left around them.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Nani?" she was a little surprised, Kaka-sensei almost always stayed quiet while walking

"What you think about having a little fun with the boys?" she looked puzzled up at him

"What if we race over the trees, so that if we bypass them they won't see us and then stop and walk slowly up ahead of them. Then as they race they'll meet us up and they'll be totally confused. I really can't wait to see Sasuke's face, I've never seen him surprised"

"Haha sounds good, but only I can't make it that far, that fast even if I was running upon the road" she finished a little saddened, she would do anything to see the face Sasuke would put up

"Sakura I can" he said as his smirk was clearly visible through his mask and she smirked back. He picked her up with ease and she whirled a little to find a nice comfort within his warm arms. He jumped up to a tree.

"Ready?" she nodded and with that he speeded away. Her soft pink hair danced happily around in the wind of their speed. She weighed so light, that was probably cause she had been dieting for a little year. He enjoyed walking like this with this beautiful young creature in his arms. Sakura enjoyed it to. She never had been in a mans arms, well except her fathers, but Kakashi was no family he was her teacher, how could she feel so at ease in his arms. She felt the wind blow in her face, but she didn't mind all she could feel were Kakashi's arms holding her tightly, as she let her head fall against his chest. It just felt so warm and she felt an odd desire to pull him closer and never let him go.

What the hell am I thinking!!! He's my teacher!! He's like twenty years older and what about Sasuke-kun?!! No I can't feel this!! She decided that she never had felt like that or al least pretends she didn't.

Kakashi slowed, down stopped and jumped down upon the road again. She looked surprised

"Why did you stopped?" she asked

"We have already bypassed them a while ago" he answered as she gazed upon him, she was staring at his one visible eye and he stared back at her.

Her eyes fitted her so well, those elegant green orbs, watching him closely.

What are you thinking Kakashi! She's your student you can't think about her that way! He screamed at himself in his head. He tear his eye from hers and stood her down on her legs.

"Now we only have to walk slowly till they'll meet up with us" he began his slow sauntering again and she followed him quick.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review, so I know!

bye


	2. Talking while Walking

Disclaimer: don't own, what else do I have to say?!

Hi

Well here goes chapter two, hope it'll turn up good.

Don't forget to review

See you at the end of this chapter again

* * *

Frozen Time!

Chapter 2: Talking while Walking

Last time: group 7 had gotten a B-ranked mission and Kakashi had a idea to have some fun with Naruto and Sasuke, as he took Sakura along with him.

"Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked after a while

"Hmm what is it Sakura?" he responded gently still enjoying the peace

"Why did you act so weird this morning?"

"What you mean by weird?"

"Well you came on time and you were all excited when began walking"

"…To be honest I didn't expected Hokage-sama to give into my request so easily and for my excitement; I haven't been on a real mission since last year and before that one I only had exciting missions in the ANBU, but that was six years ago. So it was good for me to go on one again" he ended his sentence with a sign

"You were in the ANBU?" she was a little surprised

"Yea haven't I told you guys that?" he looked at her with an innocent face

"No, not that I know of. So tell me about your time there!"

"What you wanna know?"

"I dunno, when did you joined it?"

"When I was twelve" he looked at her dazed expression upon her face

"How come you entered it so young?"

"Well I became a chuunin when I was six and a jounin when I was eight but they didn't let me join the ANBU on such an young age and I also didn't got the authority to train genins. So I trained for about four years and after my twelfth birthday I got a message that I could take the test for the ANBU and if I would succeed I could begin with assignments. I took it and that was when I finally got some real missions"

She looked bewildered at him that he had succeeded so much in his life already

"But when I became twenty I quitted the ANBU and started as a jounin, to start train genins, although you are the first group I've passed, but I hope not you are the last"

She still looked bewildered at him

"Why'd you never told us that aren't you proud of it?"

"Of course I'm proud of it, non of you ever asked me about it" he explained simply

"Well then, tell me about yourself a little"

"I have, when we met"

"That doesn't count you only told us your name! What do you like to do in your spare time? Like hobbies"

"Uh read, relax and spar I think"

"Now were getting somewhere!! And what do you like?"

"I dunno I like spending time with friends and walking my dogs"

"Haha and what do you hate?"

"If I don't have things in control anymore" she didn't thought he would answer it like that, she thought he was gonna say 'being on time' or something like that

He noticed her surprised look _I shouldn't have said that!!_ He thought angry

There fell a uncomfortable silence over them

"What's you dream?" Sakura asked as she broke the silence

"I… I don't know…" he answered a little unsure

"what do you mean of course you have a dream, now think"

"Uh well I want to teach you three everything I know and of course I want to settle down in a while, not now, but maybe when I'm hitting the forty or some"

"and what do you mean by settle down?"

"I dunno get married have some kids things like that" he explained, but suddenly he laughed a little

"What ya laughing about?" she asked curious

"Well I'm discussing children and stuff with my student, not that I think you're to young for such a discussion, but I just never thought I'd ever discuss it with anyone"

At that very moment they heard Naruto behind them.

"You can't keep up with me Sasuke, just admit it!!" they turned and just as they thought he wasn't in sight yet. It was his yelling that they heard, but after a few seconds the mouth that belonged to the shouting came into sight along with the rest of Naruto head and body. Next to him there was a running Sasuke, they seem to running equally and when they saw who stood before them they stopped.

They stood there totally stunned, even Sasuke had a surprised look upon his face.

Kakashi began his laughing and Sakura couldn't withhold a giggle of her own "Sasuke, you look so funny when you look at us like that!" Kakashi told him between his laughs with his deep manly voice.

"What the how you two get here that fast?" Naruto yelled in disbelieve

"That's a little secret between us, isn't it?" he winked at her

"That's right!" she said in confidence and giggled some more as they turned around and started walking again. Naruto and Sasuke were fast to follow.

They now had walked for over six hours when Kakashi suddenly stopped and spoke up "It's getting dark soon so we'll set up the camp here!" he announced

They all began setting up their tent. Everyone was ready except for Sakura who always had trouble with her tent. Naruto had gone away with Sasuke looking for wood to make a fire. Kakashi watched Sakura and decided to help. She felt his gaze over her body and then heard him walk towards her.

"Here I'll give you a hand with that" she was wrestling with the piece of plastic that supposed to become her tent. She lay on the ground and pulled her up to her feet, but as she almost stood, her foot slip cause of the wet grass and fell to the ground pulling Kakashi along with her.

Together they fell to the ground and Kakashi could spread his arms forward just in time or he had fall with his whole body weight on top of her.

There they lay, together on the ground. They both blushed heavily and looked away in embarrassment. Kakashi got up as fast as he could, helped Sakura up and she walked of to the side, still blushing as Kakashi worked on her tent.

Naruto and Sasuke came back with the wood and they made a fire using Sasuke's Koton-jutsu as he always did, Sakura sat next to the fire looking at the flames dancing around. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing who had collected the most wood and Kakashi had just finished her tent.

She thought of what all happened that day, especially about her and Kakashi.

"Sasuke come help me with the meal its your turn today!" Kakashi called

"No it isn't its Sakura's turn and Naruto I picked up that one branch at the side of that river not you!" they continued there arguing, she had no choice she had to help him.

She stood up and walked over to her sensei

"Hi what can I do?" she tried to sound as happily and normal as she could but she knew he could look right through it, there was no way she could hide it for him.

"Uh go boil this water " he gave her two water bottles and picked up a pan to cook it in

"Right…" she headed to the fire with Kakashi following her with a big pan in his hands

He kneeled down, putted the pan over the fire and stood up again as he looked into the fire. She poured the water in the pan and handled him the water bottles over. He still looked at the fire.

"It's beautiful isn't it?!" she said finally

"Hai very…" he tear his gaze away from the fire and turned. He walked up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke were is that river you mentioned?" he asked him

"I'll show you" and with that they walked into the dark forest.

Naruto walked over to Sakura

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm…?" she turned her head towards him

"How did you and sensei come so far ahead suddenly this noon? We didn't even saw you come by!" he asked quietly, something that was pretty rare for him, she smiled

"Like we said that's a little secret between us" the truth was that she didn't want to say to him, that Kakashi had carried her

"Ah come on, can't you even give an hint" he almost begged

"Uhm, well it was Kaka-sensei's idea" she was pleased with herself, she had given him a hint without giving any important details

he began thinking, but hw hard he tried he couldn't think of anything.

A bit later Kakashi and Sasuke came back. Kakashi made the rest of their meal and they ate in silence. After it they went strait to bed, tomorrow evening they would be arrive in the village that had a bridge named after Naruto.

* * *

Well I thought this chapter went by fast, don't you?

Anyway hope you liked it and sorry for the lack of adventure, but that'll come!

I promise!

Please review and give some criticism only then I'll know what you like and I can make the story like that


	3. The Great Naruto Bridge' in the Mist cou...

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto…

Hi

I really enjoy all your wonderful reviews, I totally love them THANX!!

I'll try to put in a bit more adventure cause even I think it's getting a bit boring, maybe I can make someone attack them or no I just came up with something better!

But I don't know if I put it in this chapter, maybe if you guys keep reviewing

Now just enjoy this chappie bye bye

(Btw maybe your wondering why I write these few sentences as if I haven't wrote this chapter yet, that's because I really haven't began writing this chapter when I write this)

(Kindda confusion, ne?! :D )

****

Frozen Time!

Chapter 3: 'The Great Naruto Bridge' in the Mist country

Last time: Kakashi and Sakura had a little talk about Kakashi while walking, also Sakura had a little trouble with her tent and when Kakashi tried to help it only became a bigger mess.

"Sakura?" a deep voice broke through her head, she had thought till late in the night about her teacher and what she had felt, finally she had thought that it didn't matter and that he would never begin a relation with her. And what would her family and friends say about it if they would. She also never had felt it for him and she grabbed reality who was telling her that it were her hormones that made her feel like this. She also had a lot of them since it was her monthly period. After all her brain breaking she was so tired and fell in a deep sleep.

"Sakura?" the voice was more demanding now

"Hmm go 'way…" she mumbled to who ever was bothering her

"Sakura breakfast's ready" it finally broke through to her it was her sensei and as she realized it she shoot up sitting and blushing heavily

"Uhm ow gomen… gomen nasai sensei!!" she heard a little laugh escape his mouth

"That's okay, its still early so you have all the right to be drowsy, just get yourself ready so we can have breakfast" after that she heard him turn and leave her probably to check up what her team mates were doing.

She dressed up quickly and walked over to the fire. They had breakfast in there usual speed; Kaka-sensei was finished before even he knew it was down his throat, Sasuke's tempo was a little below his sensei's, but not much and only she and Naruto ate their food at a normal speed, with made them chew and also taste the food.

It was Sakura's turn to do dishes too and Sasuke led her to the river and stood behind her watching her wash the bowls

"Sakura?" he asked and it surprised her a little, he never talked to anyone without a good reason

He spoke without waiting for an response "How did you and Kakashi bypassed us?" she smiled, she knew he couldn't stand someone being better then him in something without his knowledge of the reason why they were better

She giggled a little "I won't say, didn't you hear Kaka-sensei; it's our little secret!" she giggled a bit more, he hadn't expected this; that she would keep it secret even if he asked her. He didn't ask further and when she was done, they walked back to the camp.

After a whole day of walking and one break to rest a little and eat lunch the Great Naruto Bridge came into sight.

"Yeah there it is!! My own bridge!!!" Naruto yelled as the big bridge that connected the mainland with the one of the islands of the Mist.

The three ninjas walked over the bridge and in the direction of the house they stayed the last time they were here.

Kakashi knocked on the door and it flew open as they saw Inari standing in the doorway.

As soon as he knew who was standing before him, he yelled "NARUTA!!! MOM NARUTO IS BACK!!" his mother came walking through the door in hallway now and smiled when she saw the genin group and their jounin teacher.

After all the Naruto/Inari commotion they got dinner and finally Tanzana came home too.

"AH Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan too and of course Kaka-san!!"

"Hey Tanzana-jiji!!" Naruto yelled in his brimming enthusiasm

after all this new commotion they talked a little in he living room and went to bed.

The next day they already had to say their good-bye cause Kakashi had a schedule to follow and meant that they had walk for the rest of the day again.

They passed many villages and in one of them they had lunch. Around six o'clock they sat up their camp, ate and had to go to sleep. Kakashi didn't want any delays cause they hadn't slept well and would be fast tired of walking.

The next three days were about the same, until they finally reached the village they had been looking for, at least that's what Kaka-sensei said since his genins had no idea where he had brought them.

"Yosh were on time!" he said happily while looking at his watch for the time, they had walked through the village and found the restaurant they were to meet this afternoon around 5 o'clock, according to Kaka-sensei that is. They had sat around one of the tables outside and had ordered a drink to kill the time that they had to wait for a person to come. No one knew who, only Kakashi had seen the person's picture so he could recognise the person.

Kakshi sat next to Sakura and she sat next to Naruto, which made Sasuke sit next to his sensei and his blond friend who he always called moron or baka.

"Sensei, since when did you began to care about the time?" Naruto asked

"Never, I just didn't thought it would be appropriate to be late, that's all"

"Then who's so important that you do care now suddenly?" Sasuke asked

"Maybe it's a hot babe!" Naruto suggested and with that thought Sakura's stomach twisted around _STUPID HORMONES!! I don't care if he's maybe seeing a woman!!_ But the cramps only criticised with every possible thought of her sensei with another woman.

As the two boys laughed about Naruto suggestion she sat there in pain. And she could do anything about it.

"Hey Sakura are you okay?" he asked her with a little worried face, she grew all warm inside over his worries

Naruto and Sasuke noticed her pale face now too

"what's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked beginning worried

"Uhm nothing…" she lied

"Yes there is otherwise you wouldn't look so pale" Kakashi pointed out, she didn't even know she had became pale

"D you know what's wrong with you? You wanna talk about it?" he asked carefully, of course she wanted to talk about it cause her feelings were so confusing and almost against her will, but she couldn't talk with HIM about it. Then she looked into his eye and started to melt away under his gaze.

She was still looking pale and he really started to worry

"You want to talk in private?" he asked then, he was looking worried at her and as if she had a spell over herself; she nodded.

He stood up helped her up and walked in the restaurant, she followed him. She had just realized what she had just said yes too.

They sat down at the bar on high bar stools.

Outside Naruto was a bit frightened by what was wrong with his crush. Sasuke on the other hand just sat at the table waiting for the two to come back.

"What do you think is going on with her??" Naruto asked his friend

"I dunno, maybe its her diet" he said quietly showing absolutely no emotion upon his face

"I hope she'll tell Kaka-sensei! Maybe there is something very wrong and she doesn't want to say…" he shivered at the thought

"Come on moron, she's no baka! If there is something wrong, she wouldn't be so stupid in not telling us! So quit worrying already!" he scolded at the blond ninja next to him

"Teme…!!! Don't you care what happens to Sakura-chan!!" Naruto was rising to his normal yelling tone. Sasuke didn't want the attention of all the people on the street and just shrugged his shoulders.

"So what's wrong with you?" Kakashi began when they had sat down comfortable

"…I…uh…my…uhm" she felt really uncomfortable under his gaze now

"Do you know what's bothering you?" he asked as he had noticed that she couldn't tell him directly, so he just had to use a detour.

"Y-y-yes…"she stuttered and blushed slightly. It wasn't like Sakura to act like this; mostly she would blush and then throw everything out, all her big and little problems. He knew it wasn't something medical at least; he didn't thought it would be, not with the way she was acting.

"And can you try to tell me what it is?" he asked carefully

"I-I-I…d-don't…kn-know…" she was still stuttering

__

What the hell should I say!! He knows there's something wrong and he ain't giving up until he knows what it is. I can't just tell him the truth, but otherwise I have to lie to him… I've never lied to him before! Her stomach had calmed down, but she still looked pale, since she couldn't explain why she had felt so bad.

Then a pain shoot through her coming from her stomach again, but this time is was another sort pain, not only heavier but it felt differed too. She huddled together and groaned of the new pain.

"Sakura!!" Kakashi yelled in worry

Hi

Nice cliffie, ne?

I think so, please review…

I also like to know what you guys think is going on!

I'd totally love you if you'd tell me, maybe I can use a few good idea's!!

You never know!! So just click on that review button and send me one!

Love,

Me… (of course!! Who else??!)


	4. Sakura's bad stomachach

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto… BUT in my dreams I do!! I JUST LOVE TO DREAM!!

Hi

How's going? Hope good!

Anyways, here chapter four so you guys finally get to read about Sakura's stomach

I'll just stop babbling so you can begin reading now

****

Frozen Time!

Chapter 4: Sakura's bad stomachach

Last time: Team 7 finally reaching The Great Naruto Bridge, but only stayed with their old friends for a night. They had walked three days after that before they found their destiny, for now meeting a person. Only while waiting Sakura got a horrible stomach.

He watched her groan in pain, he felt so helpless he couldn't do anything for her _WHAT THE HELL IS HURTING HER LIKE THAT!!! I can't just sit here and do nothing!!_ He thought as she got another new wave of pain. _But what can I do! _At that moment she fainted. She was falling, but was caught by Kakashi who lifted her in his arms and he ran outside.

"Kakas-sensei what happened?!!" Naruto had seen his teacher storm out the restaurant

"I don't know she suddenly just huddled together and fainted!!" he hurried over to Naruto

"Here…" he gave Naruto a picture of a man

"This is the person we are suppose to meet. You two stay here. When he comes, tell him what happened and say that I'll be at the byōin(Hospital). I don't think that he wants to begin his journey right away, but if he does just bring him to me" Kakashi talked very fast while holding the unconscious Sakura in his arms

"And Sasuke don't let Naruto do anything stupid!" Sasuke nodded and then grinned at Naruto's indignant facial expression as Kakashi took off

"Hey whatcha mean by the that!!" Naruto yelled after his sensei

"Sit down and be quiet!" Sasuke ordered

As fast as Kakashi could he ran through the centre of the village. He knew were the byōin lay since he had pored long over the map of the village out of lack to do anything else.

The byōin finally came into sight and he rushed in still holding an unconscious Sakura in his arms. Two nurses ran to him  
"what happened?" one of them asked

"I don't know, she had a stomachach and then suddenly fainted!" he explained quickly

"Follow me" the other nurse said and she led them into an examination room.

He carefully laid her on the bed and then was sent out so the doctor could look what was wrong.

In the waiting room a nurse came to ask some questions

"Hello sir?" he looked up from his daze

"I have some question to ask about the girl you brought in" she said gently

"Go ahead"

"Ok well first we need to know if you know her"

"Yes she's my student"

"And what is your name and the one of the girl?"

"Mine's Hatake Kakashi and the girls name is Haruno Sakura"

"Copy Ninja Kakashi??" she asked a little exited

"Yea…" he signed, sometimes he wished he wasn't all know throughout all the countries

She noticed his signed and moved on quickly "Alright and you are Konoha ninja, right?"

"Yep"

"Are you two alone here?"

"No I have two other students"

"Why are you here?"

"Were on a mission and that's to guide a inhabitant of this village over the Snow Mountain" (( A/N YEAH!! I know!! It's stupid name!! So what!!))

"And what happened to the girl?"

"We were talking and suddenly the blood drained away from her face, she had a terrible stomachach and then she fainted and I brought her here"

"Do you know what is wrong with her?"

"No, she couldn't tell me, but she did knew it"

"Alright thank-you that was all, the doctor will come soon to tell you the diagnosis" she walked away and he sat along waiting for the doctor.

After a while sitting and waiting in still a bit of worry he was called by a lady behind a desk "Hatake Kakashi!!" she called, he walked to the desk

"Doctor's expecting you near room 024, I think he wants to explain something to you about his patient. It's in the right hallway" she told him

He walked in the right hallway looking for room 024, and when he got there, indeed a doctor waited him up

"Hello I'm doctor Kyushi" he introduced himself with a little smile and a calm face

"hey I'm Hatake Kakashi" it couldn't be that bad if he's this calm

"Ah yes Copy Ninja Kakashi, I've heard of you and your genin group. You made a big impact with killing that Zabuza guy, it was spread all over the country"

"Yea well I rather hadn't killed him, I'm no shinobi who has desires to kill" he said emotionless

"But now come to the point!" he was getting sick and tired of all this nonsense talking

"Well Sakura is doing fine, at least under her circumstances" he sounded serious

"Tell me"

"She has had to much stress, she has eaten to little, has slept bad and she has her monthly period. Except for her period have you noticed anything about this?"

"No, as far as I know she has eaten everything that was dished up, we also go to bed early cause I don't want them to be tired and for the stress. Well we are on a B mission and if you know the ranking of those missions it's a pretty dangerous one, maybe that's bothering her"

"Alright, well she has come out of unconsciousness again so I suggest that you would talk to her and find out about all the unanswered questions. You can either take her off to where you're staying or you can ask her here. That doesn't matter cause she can leave whenever she wants" Kakashi nodded and thanked the doctor, who walked away. He the opened the door to the room where she was supposed to lay.

She was lying with her back to him, her hair over the sheet. She had led her hair grow from the fight in the chuunin exam last year. It had grown back to the length it was before that fateful fight were she was the one to protect her friends, but still if she had hold it the way she had cut it, she would still look like a total angel to Kakashi.

"You have a lot to explain, you know!" he said stern, she looked like an angel, but he wanted her to be a healthy angel he had bring it to her that what was now going on was wrong.

She turned around and sat up "I know" she blushed a little

"Well start then! What is that about you not eaten and sleeping properly?!"

"I thought you knew I was dieting?" she was a little surprised

"Yes, were I'm by the way totally against, but I when I dish up for you I bear in mind that you are, so you get less. But I've just heard that you have been eating bad and I know that what I give you is not to little. So my question is, what have you been doing with your food?" he asked her stern, but in the same time there was another emotion in his voice, she could hear. It was like he was affright, affright of what??

"I…I…" she came near tears, he walked up to her when he saw this and sat down on the edge of the bed

"Sakura I want to know, so that I can help you cause I'm affright that if this continues you won't be strong enough to defend yourself when I can't defend you and you'd die" he looked at her with worry. She couldn't handle it anymore; she laughed herself forth hugging him tightly with her arms around his neck and her head upon his shoulder. She cried. She let all her tears fall as she felt the warmth that Kakashi was giving her. He pulled his arms around her and sat her down in his lap. They stayed like this a while, neither one of them wanting to let go.

He took her head in his gloved hands and lifted it so that she was looking directly in his one visible eye.

"Now tell me what's bothering you" he didn't look stern anymore, but really kind and loving. He stroke away her tears on her cheek with his thumb. They locked eyes and just stared at the other

"Please…" he almost begged and she broke away from their gaze looking down

"I…I… after dinner I always tried to got away even if it was only a minute and then I would puke out as much as I could and I'd return…I'M SOOO SORRY" she was crying again, he hugged her tightly

"It's okay, as long as you promise me that you won't ever do that again" he whispered

"I won't… I really won't!" she sniffed

"I believe you but tell me, why haven't you've been sleeping properly?" he was still whispering

"I don't know I just couldn't sleep…" for the first time she's never felt so in comfort with him even though they were discussing hard matters and she was sitting in embrace

"And Sakura, what's bothering you, I know it's not only that period of yours" he said in silence

Sakura began blushing "So you knew about that"

"No the doctor told me, but what is it else?" she was still blushing and kept quiet

"Sakura…" he whispered but she kept starring down in silence

"You can tell me…" she didn't say anything and didn't even look up

__

How can I tell him what's bothering; Hey Kaka-sensei lately I've been feeling a urge to be with you and touch you!! Hell no!! I can't tell him…

"I can't…" she looked up in his face "…please don't insist…" she pleaded

"I won't if you wish me to, but you must know that you can always come to me with anything, together we can get through everything, I want you to know that you can always count on me" he looked insuring in her eyes

"I know and I am very thankful for it" she tried to pull him even closer and hugged him like no tomorrow.

They sat there for while, when Kakashi remembered he had left Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"Sakura do you think you can walk?"

"Yea I think so why?"

"Cause I suddenly remembered that I left Naruto alone with Sasuke and that's not quite a good combo without supervision"

"Your right I'll go make myself a bit more presentable" she really didn't want to leave Kakashi's lap, but she had to

Hi well that was it for this chapter hope you liked it

I did anyways!! And for the adventure; sorry that I leaved on the side, but a little romance ain't that bad now is it bye now and remember to review


	5. Enter Akiko Saigo!

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto… but I do adore it!!

Hi

I'm kindda bored so I'll just start writing this chapter

(By the way I finally have saw the reviews that has come in and I really love you guys so much for supporting me and stuff so for that; THANK-YOU and a BIG HUG )

I'll now just start the chapter and please don't forget to review my loyal readers :P

****

Frozen Time!

Chapter 5: Enter Akiko Saigo!

Last time: Sakura had terrible stomachach and Kakashi had brought her to the byōin.(hospital) Where they stated that she had eaten and slept bad. Kakashi was pretty frightened and talked to Sakura about it.

After Sakura got ready they went down to the restaurant.

When they got nearby they noticed a lot of people running away from where they were going.

Kakashi signed, he had some strange feelings that all this was because of his other two students. When they arrived Kakashi found out that his feelings were correct as they saw Naruto standing wheezing like a grampus and Sasuke in his cool pose eying Naruto out of the corner of his pure ebony eyes.

"Sasuke what happened?!" Kakashi asked almost in fury

"Naruto was only worrying about Sakura and it really annoyed me so I hit his head and then he started yelling at me, so I told him to shut up cause we are in public, but he didn't listen so I hit him again and then he challenged me" Sasuke said with a emotionless face

"I hope for you that you didn't took it and he started anyway!" Kakashi was angry you could hear

"Of course I didn't took it, but then he called me a coward and we began" he explained simply

"Then you're in real problems with me, but have you seen that man on the picture?"

"No he hasn't come yet" Naruto said while he was still recovering from his fight with Sasuke

"You sure this is the right restaurant?" Sasuke asked, although he looked like he didn't care for anything in the whole mission. They had learned that Sasuke never wanted to show emotions so when you an emotion your pretty special, but once in a while in the hard fights you could see anger, helplessness and even fear flowing through his eyes

((A/N well enough about Sasuke let's talk about Kakashi he such a cutie!!))

"Hai he was going to meet us here" Kakashi told them, Sakura now also found out that it wasn't a 'hot babe' that they were going to meet and she felt a huge rock fall of her shoulders.

"Well just sit down I see that you two haven't destroyed anything except my trust" she said seriously

He walked to the table he had sat on about half an hour ago too Sakura followed him quickly

Naruto sat down next to her as she had sat on her favourite place since a few days ago; next to Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Kaka-sensei I really am!" Naruto pleaded

"I know you are…" he said to him in a tone including that he wasn't mad at him "…And I'm not angry at you either" he turned his head a little since Sasuke had took the time walk toward his comrades

"I'm angry at him" he looked at Sasuke and he in response just shrugged his shoulders, which had become almost a trademark for him in all those 13 years he already existed

"Sasuke do you even understand why I'm mad" Kakashi asked as the just mentioned boy sat down and shrugged his shoulders again

"then I'll explain…" he looked at him with a stern face "… not made at Naruto since I know that he can't handle the responsibility or has the self control to just ignore annoying things! I've asked you to take care of Naruto and you didn't listen to me!" he looked very stern at him

"You've destroyed a lot of my faith in you and I'm really disappointed in you! So as punishment you must do the dishes for the rest of the mission!" Kakashi ended his lecture, but for Sasuke it wasn't over

"NO WAY!!! I DEMAND THAT NARUTO TAKES HALF!! HE CHALLENGED ME!!" Sasuke yelled, this was pretty unusual since Sasuke always managed to keep his head cool, but this was to much even for him; he won't do Naruto's punishment too!

Kakashi thought a little about this "alright I think that's fair!"

"NANI!!!! I AIN'T DOING HIS PUNISHMENT!!"

"You ain't doing his punishment you have your own; I'll divide the dishes among the two of you" he decided and there was nothing that was gonna change his mind

"And what about helping you out with supper?" Sasuke asked in his normal emotionless tone

"I'll do that so you two can rest for the dishes" Sakura said suddenly, she hadn't talked ever since they got back from the byōin

"Are you sure? I think you should take it easy for a couple of days" Kakashi looked worried at her

"I'm okay…" he still looked unsure "…really!"

"What was wrong with you anyway, Sakura-chan??"

"She hadn't slept or ate good these last days, had to much to stress about and…"

"DON'T!!" she yelled suddenly cutting him off

She looked stern at him and they saw her face become fire red

"Huh? I was only gonna say that…"

"DON'T SAY IT!!" they all looked surprised they had never seen Sakura become that stern so fast without any real indication, at least not in Kakashi's eyes

"What's wrong Sakura-chan??" she looked at Naruto

"Nothing…" she blushed harder even though she thought that wasn't any more possible.

While her head was pointing at Naruto, Kakashi was mouthing Sasuke M-O-N-T-H-L-Y P—

He stopped cause he felt a breath in his neck. He turned his head a little and saw a furious Sakura, less then an inch away from his own masked face.

Then she did something he would never had expected; she took a powerful swing with her arm to him and she hit his nose, which began bleeding immediately

"Let's just keep it with girl things!" she said satisfied

For a moment everyone was stunned, except for Sakura of course, but then Naruto broke the silence

"WHAHAHA!!! SENSEI GOT HIT!! GOOD PUNCH SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto had bust out into his usual laughter, which normally made her very annoyed, but now she felt proud

All right!! No one mocks me!! She yelled inside her head

Kakashi looked at her totally stunned while his nose was still bleeding and his mask was beginning to become totally dirty of all the sticky blood that was now flowing in it through his nose. He looked over at Sasuke who was snickering and then at Naruto who almost was rolling over the ground from his laughing.

"Uh mister?" a man asked him then and Kakashi turned to see the man from the picture

"Are you four the ninja's I'm suppose to meet?" he asked

"Ah yes" Kakashi was glad to have something that would take the unwanted attention of his bleeding nose

"well let me introduce myself I'm Akiko Saigo" he bowed his head in respect

"I'm Hatake Kakashi this…" he pointed at Sasuke "…is Uchiha Sasuke, blondie over there…" he now moved his finger over to Naruto "…is Uzumaki Naruto and this is…" he looked at Sakura as he pulled his arm back from his pointing "…Haruno Sakura" he finished with a little smile obvious indicating that he liked her a lot and also cause she was looking very guilty at his nose when she finally took notice of the big blood strain on his mask.

"Ah well I've heard so much good things about you guys, but you probably already know about that" he smiled a bit

He was pretty long around Kaka-sensei's length, he had short brown hair that spiked up in a mess. His eyes were as brown as his hair and it fitted him good. If Sakura had to honest; he was really gorgeous, but still he was nothing compared to Kakashi.

He was about twenty years and had a long black cape around himself. She couldn't see what he was wearing underneath, since he had his cape wrapped around himself.

"Did you wanted to leave now or wait till tomorrow morning?" her sensei asked

"I think all of you are a little tired cause of the long way up here so were gonna leave tomorrow, I've already arranged a ryokan (hotel), it's my treat by the way"

"Well that's very kind of you, I think we should go now and head to bed, we really have had a hard day" he told Saigo

"Right just follow me" he walked them to the hotel and up two stairs

Saigo had room 25 Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura the next following numbers

Naruto and Sasuke had already entered when Kakashi looked up seeing Sakura bungling around with the key she got to enter her room.

"The key has to go the other way around" he stood next to her and she hadn't noticed it so she got a bit of a fright

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he laughed a his trade marked sheepish laugh with his hand behind his head

"That's okay I scared the shit out of you today too" she returned the sheepish laugh

"Well I'll come check on you in about twenty minutes, I expect you to be ready for bed" he didn't even awaited an answer and stepped in his own room

She stood a little stunned but recovered fast and stepped in her room and showered fast.

She pulled on her totally cute pyjama with Snoopy on it.

She crawled under her covers waiting till Kakashi would show up.

After a Kakashi knocked on the door. No response, so he knocked again. Still no response.  
He opened the door carefully and saw her lying under her covers breathing slowly.

__

She has already falling asleep he though while he walked up her bed.

__

She's just to cute when she's asleep in that Snoopy pyjama he crouched down next to the bed looking in her peaceful sleeping face.

He stroke her soft cheek gently, he could feel her cheek now totally since he had his gloves off, he also hadn't pulled on his green vest and forehead protector, since his shower. His hair was still totally wet and was dripping on his face.

He moved his hair quick, but it was to late she woke up

"Kakashi…" before she could talk anymore he laid his finger on her soft pink lips.

He smiled "I just came to check on you so go back to sleep again" he told her and she felt the sharingan piercing through her head. She closed her eyes again. Kakashi stood up, walked to the door and with on last look he returned to his own room.

I have an important announcement to make: I won't be updating the next three weeks!! I'm really sorry, but I'm going on vacation!! :D

I do am planning on a update-boom after those three weeks cause I'll take a laptop with me!! That was it bye now and I'm also hoping to see my mailbox full of reviews!! :D


	6. Now it's fooling time

Disclaimer:………sorry almost forgot to say; I don't own Naruto!!

Hi

As you know I'm on my vacation right now and I've decided that I'd write a little sort of diary about my staying to you.

If you don't want to read this just skip it and move on with the story, but for the ones that would like to know I'm gonna start now:

Holland, 07.08.2004, 03:14 pm

Lets start with this: my parent have a sailing boat and this is the first day on it, well kinda cause yesterday we brought everything we need with us and then we traveled a bit and got to bed.

This morning my family already had its first argument (luckily I was still in bed but I could hear them anyway) this afternoon were heading towards friends of my old folks.

Nothing else really happened so that was all

Wish me luck on controlling my family, hope you review and now on with the story!!

****

Frozen Time!

Chapter 6: Now it's fooling time…

Last time: Sakura and Kakashi found Sasuke and Naruto fighting and Sasuke got a lecture from his sensei. They met the person they had to meet and he wanted to sleep before walking all day. Kakashi came to Sakura in the evening too, but she was asleep.

Sakura had dreamed the whole night wonderful dreams about her sensei. The images of him smiling worried, angry, happy and all the emotions she had ever seen him show flashed through her head. The way he looked at her when he sat near her bed before she fell asleep again. He had his headband off and his sharingan was staring at her.

He never had looked at her so intensely with his sharingan. She had maybe seen it even four or five times and he had looked at her but never so intensely.

His wet hair was a total mess, but he looked very cute with all that dripping, messy, every-way-pointing, silver hair of his.

He hadn't pulled on another mask cause it was still drenched through with blood of his nose, but she could see that he had caressed his nose so that it didn't bleed anymore.

Kakashi didn't have such a night full a dreams cause he hadn't slept much. He was way to busy with trying to clean up his mask.

__

Chikusou!!! I should have brought another mask along with me!! Now I have to spent the whole night cleaning this mess up! He cursed himself but then started to chuckle at the thought of him being beat up by Sakura.

__

That girl sure has a truck full of guts! He chuckled some more and began his clean-up work.

The next morning everyone gathered had breakfast and Saigo paid for all of their meals. Naruto was the most expensive as he ate almost every Ramen on the menu.

"Oi Kakashi!" Sasuke said

"Nani…?" he responded

"Didn't you bring along another mask?"

"What ya mean?"

"There is still blood on your mask…" he began his snickering and Naruto joined him as he took a look at his sensei's nose.

"You sure it ain't broken? I think it's pointing a bit more to the left then it did before!" Naruto now began his annoying laughing and Kakashi signed.

Saigo did know were they were talking about so he decided to ask; "what you guys talking about??" Kakashi wanted to answer but was cut off by his student

"He wanted to tell us what was wrong with Sakura who had her monthly period and…"

But before he finished he was hit hard on his head by Sakura who was blushing hard as Kakashi laughed at his student's punishment for talking about Sakura's period, but he was also surprised he had understood his short explaining and it compares it with Sakura's behavior.

But Saigo still didn't understood this interrupted explanation and he looked a bit confused

"…And Sakura didn't wanted us to know so she hit sensei on his nose which bled like it was dying" Sasuke continued and now three men were laughing about Kakashi

He just signed and looked forth in his usual laid back style, he just walked without telling his companions to shut up although he did thought it.

After a while of walking Naruto, Sasuke and Saigo were talking and Sakura walked next to her teacher.

"Sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"I forgot to tell you last night that I was sorry that I hit you on the nose so; I'm truly sorry for it" she blushed a little in shame

"Hey don't worry about it! I'm kind of proud that even dared to do it and that you hit me so hard too" he smiled gently at her, but she remained blushing

"Come on don't be ashamed about it and besides I should be sorry" she looked up

"Why??" she asked confused

"If you didn't want the boys to know I shouldn't have tried to tell them" he looked down a bit ashamed "sorry" he whispered

"Haha don't sweat it," she smiled still a bit embarrassed "…I don't really care about it but I just needed to let out some frustration" he laughed

"You can always come to me to let out some frustration, but before you do just warn next time, 'key?" she laughed a little now to as she understood the foolishness of her acts

"That's a deal, thanks for it and sensei??" she asked sweetly

"Yes"

"Can I let out some frustration out now??" she looked up at him as sweetly as she could

He smiled under his mask

"Go ahead and punch me as hard as you can in my stomach"

"you sure?" she asked him a little uncertain, she didn't expected him to say yes

"Yea I'm sure, I'll just tens my muscles so you won't hurt me and besides it can't be worse then the hurt I've felt before" he looked sweetly at her with a twinkle in his eyes indicating that he was smiling greatly at her

She still looked a little unsure at him

"No wait I have an idea; what if you beat me up while I won't be hurt, but if the boys do think I'm hurt. I think that will be a great experience for them and a big laugh for us, sort of a revenge" he looked like the devil himself with a big smirk under his mask

she smirk too and nodded then she hit Kakashi as hard she could in his stomach.

The boys looked up with total stunned faces.

"O MY GOD!! SAKURA'S GONE MAD!!" Naruto yelled as Sakura continued her punching until Kakashi fell to the ground, then she began kicking him in the stomach as he cried out with every kick. At his cries Sakura looked a little concerned and when he noticed that her kicks were beginning to become less powerful he looked up at her concerned face and nodded as if to say that he was okay. She kicked him a few more times before she was grabbed by Naruto and Sasuke who dragged her away from their sensei.

"Sakura stop it!!" Sasuke ordered and with that she couldn't hold her laughing anymore

"What's so damn funny?!" Naruto yelled

"You two are!" they looked at their sensei who was laughing like no tomorrow and rolling over the ground. They looked confused at him

"What the…!! You and Sakura and you were being beat up and…" Naruto didn't get anything out of all of this Saigo also looked surprised

"Haha we got you two again!" Sakura said between laughs, but Naruto still was confused

"Sakura hit me yesterday because she wanted to let out some frustration so I told her that she could do that to me anything as long as she warned me. she asked me if she could hit punch me right now so we came up with this idea!! Haha and you fell for it" Kakashi explained, the three men looked like they were fooled with and they were!

After that it became quiet and they began they walking again with still a snickering Kakashi and Sakura along them and a annoyed Sasuke and Naruto.

They then walked and walked and walked and walked some more. In the beginning of the noon they had lunch and a longer break than normal since Sakura was already becoming pretty tired cause of her stupid actions the days before. After the lunch they went away walking again, but now at an even lower speed. (Cause of Sakura of course)

Around five o'clock they stopped in order to have supper and after it go to bed.

"Guys this is it for to day!" Kakashi told his team looking a bit concerned at Sakura

"Why stop so early?" Naruto yelled in his never-ending energy, but as he saw his sensei looking at Sakura concerned his answer was given

"I see…" he pulled his backpack of his back and started to erect his tent and the other followed his example. Sasuke and Naruto were send away again so seek out wood and Kakashi helped Sakura with her tent while Saigo stood and watched them stunting with the plastic pieces and the tent pegs.

Sasuke returned first with the most of wood in his arms and behind him was Naruto with two pieces of wood, not even to big. Sasuke laughed at his founding, but Naruto smirked and ran back in the bushes.

Everything was already set and a fire was put on, Saigo and all members from team seven except for Naruto who was still away, sat around the fire.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked Sasuke

"I dunno. I defeated him again, then he smirked and he ran back in the bushes" Sasuke answered he cared less that Naruto wasn't here to annoy him

But as Sasuke had just said that sentence they heard rustling of bushes nearby.

They listened good and Kakashi motioned them all to stand up quietly. Then he motioned Sakura to stand before Saigo to defend him, if necessary that is. He walked towards the sound in a way a mouse would be proud of.

Suddenly Naruto jumped out the bushes and scared the living shit out of them all, although Kakashi and Sasuke recovered fast.

"Kaka-sensei!! Kaka-sensei!!" Naruto began in his now very annoying loud voice that stayed echoing through their ears

"What is it Naruto" Kakashi sounded pretty annoyed

"Look what I had found!!" he turned and pulled out a tree

"Naruto we don't need you to collect trees for the campfire!" Kakashi signed

"I don't care!! I found the biggest piece of wood that is dry and old; I WIN SASUKE!!" he yelled at his friend(slash)rival

"Like I care" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders

Sakura ran towards him and punched him hard on his head for the second time that day

__

His low brain activity probably comes from Sakura hitting him so many times a day Kakashi thought to himself and snickered a bit

Hi well that's it for this chapter, please review

Holland, 08.08.2004, 07:57 pm

My head was a little empty cause of the high temperature and ice creams don't help a lot

I've now had MY first argument with my old folks and THANK YOU TANIKA!! For helping me out with it! You must know I really needed it and I am beyond thankful for your help.

Chikusou!: damn it!

Ramen: a meal that is served in Japan, it is sort of a mie-soup and it is in many different tastes


	7. What the hell! Bag robbers?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

Hi

I hope you guys like the story, I can't read your reviews no whenever she wanted and they came up with an idea to fool the others.

Naruto also scared them all while he brought a dried tree with him.

They walked for two more days before seeing the big mountain they had to cross. It would take more then a week if they would walk around it and half way over the mountain was a passage way through it, in the form of a tunnel. The tunnel that was dug a century ago by workers of one of the villages nearby. They used the tunnel for fast transport for merchandise.

Kakashi called it a day and they dumped their backpacks on the ground except for Saigo who almost always kept his backpack on.

Naruto and Sakura sat down on the ground and looked tirshe wanted and they came up with an idea to fool the others.

Naruto also scared them all while he brought a dried tree with him.

They walked for two more days before seeing the big mountain they had to cross. It would take more then a week if they would walk around it and half way over the mountain was a passage way through it, in the form of a tunnel. The tunnel that was dug a century ago by workers of one of the villages nearby. They used the tunnel for fast transport for merchandise.

Kakashi called it a day and they dumped their backpacks on the ground except for Saigo who almost always kept his backpack on.

Naruto and Sakura sat down on the ground and looked tired forwards. Sasuke who almost never looked different then emotionless now looked worked out and tired, but he did not admit it to himself and the others by sitting down.

Saigo walked of in the bushes with the announcement that he had to go to the bathroom.

Quickly he came back, while Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi had already began with setting up their tents, Sakura still sat on the ground

"Guys!! Guys!! I've found a wonderful place, come with me! It's so beautiful!!" he called

They walked along with Saigo and when they saw the place he was talking about their jaw fell open.

It was a bleu and clean pool with green water plants decorating the watersides.

A little waterfall making it just total perfect.

Sakura looked in awe and starred at it for a while, she didn't have noticed that her friends had left her a while ago.

She returned to the camp only to become worried

"Where is my backpack!!" she cried out in trouble

"What do you mean it was just lying there before we followed Saigo-san…" Naruto pointed at an empty spot

"That's what I mean, it doesn't lies there!" Kakashi looked up as he was done with his setting up with his tent

"What's going on?" he asked as Saigo and Sasuke came to stand near him too

"I can't find my backpack, it disappeared while we were watching that place Saigo-san showed us" Sakura told them

"Well then I suggest that we'll all help you look for it!" Kakashi told him and with that only Saigo didn't disappeared cause he wasn't a shinobi after all.

After fifteen minutes they gathered

"Sasuke-kun you found it!!" Sakura ran at Sasuke when he appeared with Sakura's bag in his hands

"Not quite…" he handled her the bag

"It's empty!!" she yelled Kakashi took the bag from her and examined it

The bag was ripped open and all the stuff were grabbed roughly and quickly out of if.

"Sakura it looks like you were robbed"

"But all my warm clothes and my tent were in it"

"Well I think we should go back and buy you some new stuff then" he concluded

"No you can't, I don't pay your Hokage if you guys reach the next village to late, I have a very important meeting!" Saigo protested

"I know but Sakura can't just sleep in those clothes outside in the snow"

"She doesn't have to, I have another sleeping bag" Saigo told them

"Uh…" he turned to Sakura "…What do you think about all this??"

"I don't want to quit the mission"

"Uh well Sakura you go sleep in my tent and I'll sleep outside" he decided

"Thank you Kaka-sensei" she was a bit ashamed that her sensei had to give up his tent to please her, she felt a bit selfish.

Kakashi and Sakura made supper like the deal was made. Sasuke and Naruto washed the dishes and they were told by Kakashi to go to bed.

Saigo gave Sakura his extra sleeping bag and she headed towards Kakashi who was picking up his sleeping bag.

She looked up the sky and, although it was getting pretty dark, she saw grew rain clouds covering the dark bleu; it was going to rain tonight…

"Kaka-sensei…"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you just sleep in your tent too, it big enough for our both" she suggested

"…" he thought about it

"It's going to rain tonight too"

"Are you really sure you don't mind me sleeping with you in the same tent" the way he said it sounded quite exiting to her, but she also had her doubts

__

Just get over him!! He's your sensei and he only likes the idea cause he otherwise has to lay in the rain tonight! Just grow up!

"Yea I'm sure as long as you don't try something!" she smiled indicating that it was a joke

"Haha I promise, but that's the same for you" she handled her borrowed sleeping bag and he lay on the ground next to his

"There's not much space with the two of us but we'll manage" he laid down upon the fabric that was made for his sleeping bag. She crawled next to him.

"Sakura…?"

"Yes"

"I do sleep naked…" he laughed, she laughed to and hit his head playfully, but he began pulling out his green vest and his headband

"Hey you didn't mean that now did you!"

"No I just wanted this vest out; its just to warm for it and its really uncomfortable to lie on and for my headband my sharingan can't draw energy when its closed so that sweaty headband can come off too, if that's okay with you…" he assured her

"Yea…"

"Normally I sleep in my boxers, but I don't think that's too appropriate while lying with a lady"

"Haha no you just keep your clothes on… well except for that mask you wearing you can take that off" she smirked, all his students and friends have always tried to get him so far to pull it off, but they had never succeeded. Not even Gai, who he knew from when he was little. Although there was a time when he didn't wear it; he was really young then.

He began wearing around an age of four, that was also when he began training seriously.

He felt that a shinobi had to over come his feeling and put them aside for a mission.

The mask made him feel that no one on the outside could see his feeling and that it would scare opponents. He had taught himself that emotions were feelings and that people could ignore feelings; like when you're in pain, you can ignore it until it's healed.

But he had never thought loosing someone you love hurtled so much that it could almost kill him, but he held on and even when all his friends died, he moved on without tears and accomplished the missions.

"So are you gonna pull it off or not" Sakura began as she got no answer

"Uhm…no… maybe when your older" he smiled

"How old do I have to be??"

"About… uhm… well anyway above the twenty"

"Then twenty it is"

He grabbed a book

"Why do you always read that hentai book?"

"It's no hentai book, it's a romance novel… with detailed romance scenes"

"So it's a hentai book"

"Itcha Itcha paradise ain't a hentai book"

"What ever you say, but shouldn't we go to sleep?"

"Yea sorry…" he laid down the book "your right lets go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow, were gonna start climbing up"

"Right" and yawned

She fell asleep almost immediately after this sentence to sleep.

He watched her sleeping form, it was totally beautiful; her chest rising and falling slowly, her soft, pink hair spread over her sleeping bag.

__

She is a pure angels, I'm not good enough for her! And too old! Just get to sleep you old geezer and be happy with her being your friend and the trust she holds for you.

((A/N ain't he freaky, he's talking to himself like there are two Kakashi's… GOD I LOVE THE IDEA OF TWO KAKASHI'S!! :D))

Kakashi woke up he felt something soft in his one hand, he stoked it and it felt like silk.

He opened his eyes to find his one arm tightly wrapped around Sakura's waist which Sakura had a hold on, his other arm stroking her soft pink hair, his legs over hers and her back pressed against his chest, leaving no air between the two fabrics of their clothes. He started panicking and tried to move his hand without waking her up.

The result was only that she held his hand more tightly then before.

He knew it! He would just turn and roll to his own half of the tent in a way that would just look like he rolled in his sleep.

He stroked her hair one last time and turned. He looked at his watch _still four o'clock, I can still sleep till seven o'clock_

Sakura woke up and found herself upon her sensei and as her green orbs opened, his eyes opened too. She blushed hard, cause after Kakashi had rolled himself away, she had gasped 'Kakashi…' and snuggled towards him in her sleep. Now they woke up together as Sakura was lying on top of Kakashi, with her head upon his shoulders, their arms and legs entangled and their hands holding the other as if they would let go the world would fall. Then their shocked eyes met each other.

I LOVE CLIFFIES!! Sorry this is kind of a bad cliffie but good enough for me to love it!

Holland, 09.08.04, 04:21 pm

Hi well were lying in the same harbour for two days now and tomorrow is gonna be the same, after that we'll probably leave, looking for another one to stay or something.

I'm still HOT (not only because of Kakashi) and I have had my second argument… o well, they know I hate them and love them at same time so… I don't have to say much.

And one of my friends isn't responding to my calls so SÉZÈN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!

I feel so shut out… :'(…. (That's just a joke though, if you didn't get that)

Hentai: means perverted, so a hentai book is a porn book, but the book he's reading isn't one just a romance with detailed romance scenes


	8. A deep fall and a bunch of fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

Hi

Here's my diary…

Holland, 10.08.2004, 04:34

It ain't hot anymore!!! And I've gone to the city shopping that was fun, but there isn't anything more I can say… ow yea I've also watched the DVD: The Day After Tomorrow (I hadn't seen it in the cinema)

That was it bye and have fun with the story

****

Frozen Time!

Chapter 8: A deep fall and a bunch of fun!

Last time: Sakura's backpack was stolen and she slept in Kakashi's tent. It only got a little more intense then they first had in their minds.

The two of them blushed really hard and looked away from each other. Sakura quickly climbed of Kakashi and lay with her back towards him.

"I… I'm… I'm s-s-sorry…" she stuttered

"…"

"…"

"…" Kakashi looked at his watch again

"It's time to have breakfast…" Kakashi said, he pulled on his headband and took his vest with him out the tent

After a while of thinking she crawled out the tent and saw Kakashi sitting near the fire that was lit up again.

"Hey…" she said as sat next to him

"Ohayo…" he looked in the fire and she joined his stare

After a while Naruto came out still wearing his boxers

"Ohayo…" he yawned and sat down next to Sakura

Sasuke and Saigo came out their tents now too, Sasuke was totally dressed and had his emotionless expression on his face again, as Saigo was struggling with his pants to get it on.

"Ohayo" he called in his usual loud but excited voice

"Haven't made coffee yet?" he asked Kakashi when he got to the fire

Kakashi had stood up and began working on the breakfast when Naruto had abandoned his tent

"No not yet and Sakura help me?"

"…" She stood up in silence and walked towards him. After all the times she had helped him, she now knew her parts in making; breakfast, lunch and supper.

Kakashi made the coffee and cooked the ramen in the pan with, by Sakura boiled water.

"There you go" he handled Saigo his cup of coffee

"Thanks kaka-sama"

The water was boiled and Kakashi made the ramen

"The ramen is ready" he told his comrades

"Yea ramen!! I love RAMEN!!! Ramen!! Ramen!! Ramen!!" Naruto sing-songed

"Don't you ever get sick and tired of eating ramen? I mean the only times we haven't been eaten ramen was in a few villages" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow

"Of course I don't get sick of ramen!" Naruto shouted and he handled his sensei his bow for the ramen

"Here Naruto. You can have some more then normal" he looked puzzled at his teacher

"I don't think anyone of us wants it more than you do"

"Thanks Kaka-sensei!!" he walked away happily with a full bow of ramen

"Kakashi why do we have to eat all this ramen, can't you make something else?" Sasuke asked cause he totally had it with all the ramen

"Well to be honest I'm a pretty good cook, but to travel with a vegetable garden and a kitchen is a bit to heavy for me to take along"

He dished up for everyone and after breakfast they began walking again and came to the first climbing part in about an hour. It was almost a straight up way.

They ate lunch on a flat plateau they came a cross on the their way up.

"Well guys that's it for the lunch pause lets go climb"

"Hai" Naruto said with an enthusiastic tone

"What you so happy about?" Sakura asked obvious annoyed by his excitement

"We're at the half of the mission and that just feels great" she raised her eyebrows

"Sakura, Naruto you're delaying us" Sasuke told them as he looked down from an estimated 23 feet of climbing

"Yea come guys as you said Naruto were already on half so lets move on" Kakashi stood behind them

"Yosh!! Hey Sasuke wanna bet I'll be the first to the next flat plateau!!"

"Stop betting fool you never win!!" Sasuke smirked

"That's was just beginners luck!!"

"Sure…" he continued his climbing

Naruto dashed up the wall, Sakura followed him in a slower pace and Kakashi went climbing behind her. Sakura had a lot of trouble holding on the rocks and climb up. She looked at Saigo, he was a few feet above her but also still above a clumsy Naruto. She and the others were pretty surprised when he began enthusiastically and as Kakashi said it professional climbing up. He told them he had been a climbing fanatic and he liked the sport much.

She wasn't concentrating and crabbed a loose stone.

"AAAH!!" she screamed as she now hang on one stone but it let go too and she fall down

"Sakura!!" Naruto yelled in worry

She fell down on top of Kakashi and he fell down with her now too

They had climbed about 19 feet and Sakura was falling away from Kakashi but he grabbed her in an embrace and he hit the flat plateau they had eaten on not even 10 minutes ago.

"AH" he groaned when he hit the ground and she rolled of him

She grabbed her head but then saw her sensei lying next to her without moving a muscle.

"Kakashi!" he hurried to him and heard the other climb down as fast as they could

"Kakashi…" she whispered to him "…wake up sensei…"

"ah…uh" he coughed out some blood in his mask and he opened his one visible eye with pain flowing through it

"Kakashi…" she whispered softly and watched him with sympathy then she smiled

"It's going to be okay" he smiled back

"I know" he tried to sit up, but failed and now the others reached the plateau

"Kaka-sensei are you okay?!" Naruto yelled and he coughed out more blood

With some help from Sakura he sat up

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yea just need to recover for a moment…" he felt his blood drained mask and tried to look down at it "…Chikusou now I have to clean that shit up again"

They laughed about his worries for his mask, his lack of worries about his body and his always laid back style

He stood up, again with some help of Sakura and looked up

"We fall from quite a height and uh you okay?" he looked at his only female student

"Yea you broke my fall and sorry for all this"

"No worries its okay, I'm just getting a day older" they laughed

"Yea you old geezer you sure we don't need to go buy a wheelchair for you" Naruto joked

"hehe yea I'm sure…" he stretched out and felt a slight pain in his back, but ignored it

"Well I'm okay now, we can move on" he walked to the rock wall and began his climbing, but stopped and looked at the other

"Are you guys coming or not?" they all climbed up without any problems and when they were up they could finally walk normal again, it was a path up and they had to follow it for a day or so and then the tunnel would come in side, at least that was what Saigo had told them.

Around five o'clock they had stopped and set up the camp. They had just eaten supper when a snowflake fell down from the dark sky above them. A few more fell and the snow came spitting down.

"It's snowing and it's so beautiful…" Sakura said as she looked up

"Hai…" Kakashi stood next to her and he joined her awed gaze up the dark bleu sky that was now full of white little dots.

Naruto and Saigo on the other hand had began throwing snowballs to each other and then decided a treaty with each other and started throwing all of their ammunition to Sasuke.

Sasuke had dodged all the balls and then looked at Kakashi and Sakura. They exchanged a knowing glance and threw all their balls they had left at the two.

"AAAAH" Sakura yelled in surprise when the first ball hit her, turned and got another snowball in her face

But for Kakashi; he had disappeared when a ball headed his way

"Where did kaka-sensei go?" Naruto yelled and on that moment a ball hit him right in his face then Saigo and even Sasuke got hit

"Damn you sensei" Naruto yelled, Kakashi just stood in front of Sakura with his back towards her and was laughing at his victims

Sakura grabbed silently some snow and made it to a snowball, she then quietly walked up her sensei and from the back she pushed the cold snow right in his face.

"AAAH!!" he yelled in surprised, but then turned quickly, grabbed her waist and tackled her to the now snowy ground

"Gotcha!!" she squeezed out a scream of joy and they locked eyes, but were brought back by Naruto

"HAHA!! Good action Sakura!!" Naruto was rolling over the ground cause of his joy

Kakashi helped her up and laughed a bit about her appearance; she had snow all over her.

"Haha, well I think it's time to go to bed guys, tomorrow were gonna trudge through the snow as you see" everyone turned to their tents and Sakura stood next to Kakashi's one.

"I'll sleep outside I don't mind" he in fact did mind, but for Sakura he would do anything

"But its snowing you'll freeze if you sleep out here"

"don't worry about it I won't die cause of this"

"well no but you'll defiantly get a cold so just sleep with me, really I don't mind you next to me, I mean you don't snore or something" he looked a bit unsure but she convinced him with her ever so sweet puppy-dog eyes

"You know I can't resist those eyes" she smiled at him and they crawled in the tent

Aah that was so sweet wasn't it?? I think so :)

Holland, 11.08.2004, 02:59

Well this afternoon we had another family argument… I really hate those things but what can I do about it… Nothing… at least I have my story were I can let go all of my fantasy!

I also hope I have gotten a lot of reviews already cause if I haven't I probably just wait with updating all these chapters… but I don't believe that no one has reviewed I thrust you guys to review me…

But uh that was all bye, bye! Love you Kakashi-luver (totally in luv with him!!)


	9. First kiss or last? And who's Musashi?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

Hi

Here's my diary…

Holland, 10.08.2004, 04:34 pm

It ain't hot anymore!!! And I've gone to the city shopping that was fun, but there isn't anything more I can say… ow yea I've also watched the DVD: The Day After Tomorrow (I hadn't seen it in the cinema)

That was it, bye and have fun with the story

****

Frozen Time!

Chapter 9: First kiss or last?? And who's Musashi?

Last time: Sakura fell while climbing and she toke Kakashi with her. Kakashi broke her fall and later in the evening they all had a big snowball-fight. Now Sakura and Kakashi slept in the same tent again, is something going to happen between then or not??

They lay down on their sleeping bags.

"You really sure about this?"

"Hai, I don't mind you with me, were almost family right?!"

"Yeah…" he almost sounded a bit disappointed, but then shook it of quickly

__

See she only sees you as a big brother or a second father!! You can't let a feeling get hold of you like this!! He yelled in his mind and grabbed his book; it was probably just light enough to read two pages

"Still not done with it yet, haven't you been reading it for more than two years now?"

"No I started when I was eighteen and it's a literary series, every month a new book comes out"

"Haha your girlfriend probably had to sleep over a lot of times"

"What do you mean?"

"Well with all those new stands you learned out of your books"

"Uhm no"

"Didn't you have a girlfriend?"

"I did had a girlfriend but she died during a civil war"

"I'm sorry…"

"That's okay many of my friends and family died, I've moved on" he laid back his book

"It's to dark to read, let's sleep" she nodded and fell a sleep with Kakashi's past on her mind

In morning they woke up to find themselves in an embarrassing way again.

Sakura laid on her left side facing Kakashi and he lay on his left side. Arms around each other in an embrace, legs entangled and Kakashi's head resting on Sakura's one.

They awaked and looked embarrassed in each other's eyes.

Sakura felt the sharingan piercing through her head. Kakashi suddenly broke through his fantasies and landed in reality again. He quickly rolled back, although he couldn't roll far as they were at the end of space, so he sat up.

Sakura also sat up and looked at him.

"Sakura we need to talk I won't sleep with you in the same tent tomorrow night" he told her, they needed to clear this once and forever

"But it's to cold for you to sleep outside!"

"I'll survive, but we need to talk about what's happening between us" he didn't want to, but he had to, it was his responsibility

"I know and I'm sorry…" she looked down

"It's not you're fault, I should have watched my back better"

"Why? I was the one who rolled on top of you in my sleep and I'm the one now lying here with you" she blushed heavily, but they had to talk about it she thought

"I know, but…" he still thought it was his fault

"But what?" she asked _There is more?_

"Well I woke up around four o'clock yesterday morning and we were well… very close…"

"How close…?" she needed to know

"In… uh… an tight embrace…" she frightened a bit "…nothing happened though but I can't be sure if that will always be the case and we still have more then a week to go " she looked down

"And what do think about it?" she asked

"I think I should have more control about myself… I'm your teacher and if I let this go any further I won't ever forgive myself, do you feel this way to?"

It hurts so much; rejection, he didn't wanted anything with her "I…I…" she sniffed

"Look Sakura I'm not rejecting you, I really love to be your friend and even more to be some sort of father or big brother to you, but you have to understand that I can't let this happen, you're my student" she looked down

Then she leaned forth and kissed his masked lips, she stayed kissing it until she heard her name.

"Sakura…?? Sakura…!?!" Kakashi whispered

"We can't do this, we just can't!" she didn't listen and continued her kissing and even pulled a finger under his mask trying to pull it down

"No Sakura! We can't!!" he pulled her of him gently, his mask was pulled down a bit revealing his, by her, never seen nose.

"We can't" he repeated and she looked down in shame

"I know…" she felt tears in her eyes but didn't allow them to fall down

"Well…" he looked at his watch, he knew he had hurtled her "…lets go make breakfast" he pulled his mask up, grabbed his headband and pulled it over his sharingan

He climbed out his tent and Sakura followed. The side they found outside was almost overwhelming; as everything had gone white

"It's beautiful…" Sakura said in awe

"Hmm…" he stared up but suddenly a snowball hit his head

"Hahaha you didn't noticed me haha!!" Naruto yelled

"Hehe I think you actually did" Kakashi snickered about his students enthusiasm

"What do you think, lets start breakfast??"

"Okay" they had breakfast al together, packed up everything and started walking again

"Sakura are you okay?" she was shivering already for a while and Kakashi wondered what was wrong

"Y-Yes I-I'm j-just a-a l-little c-c-cold" she answered with chattering teeth

"Here…" he pulled out his vest and gave it to her

"But what about you" she was unsure to take it

"I'll be okay, I have a lot more chakra to keep me warm"

"Uhm okay…" she pulled on the warm vest and sniffed it, it had the smell of Kakashi

She thought he smelt warm and gentle, still manly, strong and proud just like the way she thought of him.

They were walking for a few hours now and Kakashi suddenly stopped. He turned and faced Saigo. She thought they were gonna have lunch, until she saw Kakashi's face.

He pulled out a scroll and a kunai. He pricked his thumb and a little stream of blood flowed out.

"What are you doing Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked curious, obvious unaware of the seriousness in the case

He didn't answer, rolled out the scroll and traced a line with his bleeding thumb a cross it.

He then waved the scroll around, threw it up and made some seals. He caught it and pushed it to the ground

"Summoning-No-Jutsu!!" he yelled and suddenly eight dogs appeared

"What's up chief?" a little cute dog asked, all dogs looked asking at him, since they hadn't determine any danger

"Hello Pakkun, I'd like to ask you if you would be so kind to tell me your estimation of the height were on" he asked the little cute dog, named Pakkun

"If you scratch the back of my ears" he said

"Deal"

"Well then my guess is on about an 10,000,000 feet" the dog said, as he sniffed the air

"That's what I thought too, you can go now if you want" as promised he scratched the back of the dog's ears and all of them left with a 'Poof'

"Why did you summon them?" Sasuke asked emotionless

"I wanted to be sure and now I am"

"Of what?" Sakura asked him

"Of where Saigo-san is guiding us to and that is the totally wrong way"

"Nani? You don't believe me, what's the point in guiding us to somewhere else then my destination"

"Well nothing, but your destination is not what you said it is… Musashi!"

"So you finally found out"

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked Kakashi

"Yeah! Yeah! I don't get it!" Naruto yelled

"This man before us is not Akiko Saigo, he is Tonomi Musashi a bingo book ninja criminal and one of the missing mist ninja's. He has probably killed the real Saigo-san and is now using a high skilled Henge-No-Justu"

"How come you couldn't see through it with your sharingan?" Sakura asked

"He is a man without an identity, only a name"

"Haha I'm honoured you know me so well" Musashi said

"What the hell is going on Kaka-sensei don't speak in puzzle language?! Why don't you see through it?!!"

"Cause his Henge-No-Justu is of such a high level I can't see through it"

"Then how did you saw me now?" Musashi asked

"Last night you let your charka flow through you for a second and I noticed it"

"I see, then you were lucky, even your Hokage couldn't see through it, but I can still take you on. Although I am grateful for the miserable state your in"

"What do you mean, there is nothing wrong with Kakashi, why would he be weaker then normal!?" Sasuke defended his friend and sensei

"He suffered a lot from that fall he made cause of Sakura, even though he doesn't shows it and being surrounded by all this snow is in my advantage too" Musashi explained, then he stepped forth and got in his fighting stance

"I here by challenge you Hatake Kakashi for a fight, if you do not take it, you will honour the name of coward and I will attack you and all your companions. At last if you do take my challenge your comrades can help you in your fight" he ended with a smirk

Hi

well I really thought of this as a hard chapter to write so sorry if it's not as good as you expected, but I really loved the kissing part hehe only to bad about their break-up (as if they were actually together…)

Holland, 11.08.2004, 10:55 pm

Were now on a island but were gonna leave it tomorrow

Nothing really happened ow except of course another argument… I'd be rich if I would get a dollar for every time I have an argument haha

That was all bye now xxx

Summoning-no-jutsu: it may not be Japanese but this is an attack to summon a ninja animal, these animals are special trained and can talk too (hehe freaky, ne!)

Henge-No-Jutsu: this isn't really an attack but more as a disguise, since it makes the user of it transform in an other person or animal.


	10. Please tell me, is this death?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

Hi

Well I hope this will be read by everyone cause it's important; please do not pay attention to the names of the nin-jutsu's, gen-jutsu's and tai-jutsu's cause I really, really suck at making up names of jutsu's and stuff. I also hope that I have wrote those jutsu things right, cause I'm not totally sure if it's nin, gen and tai so if it is wrong please mail me to say what it is instead.

And by the way I also REALLY SUCK at writing fights so please don't drop the story cause of this fight.

Holland, 11.08.2004, 11:04 pm

Hehe it's only nine minutes later so I don't have much to say besides hope you like the story and please review

****

Frozen Time!

Chapter 10: Please tell me, is this death?

Last time: Sakura and Kakashi talked about the feelings they hold for each other and Sakura kissed him, but he didn't want it. Kakashi also found out about Saigo being Tonomi Musashi in disguise and he challenged Kakashi for a fight.

"Yes…" he said "I'll take the challenge, but I must warn you; it not to late to back off, but if you don't, only death awaits you in your future"

"We'll see, won't we?"

"Hai and guys…"he turned back to his students "…I want you all out this fight, this is my fight!!" they nodded quietly

"Then…" he turned again to his fresh opponent and pulled his headband up "let's begin this" with those words they both vanished in thin air.

Then on the right of the three genins Kakashi and Musashi stood there, many sparks came from their kunai's as they fought with them quickly, trying to dodge the other one's sharp cutting kunai.

They suddenly jumped away from each other and started to form seals.

"Snow-Dragon-No-Jutsu!!" they both yelled and in an instant two big dragons appeared for the snowy ground below them and started fighting. In the middle of the two huge, fighting snow creatures the two ninja's used tai-jutsu's on each other.

"Roundhouse kick!" Musashi yelled as her preformed a kick on Kakashi and he dodged it. They spit up again and began their seals again, but in the middle of their seals making Musashi suddenly ran forth towards Kakashi with a kunai and stabbed him in the chest.

"Kaka-sensei!!" Naruto yelled and he ran forth

"Naruto don't!!" Sasuke ran after him

"Stay out of this!" Kakashi yelled and coughed out some blood

"You heard the man! Stay out of this!" Musashi yelled and threw four kunai's at them, which hit both their arms, and they were pinned to an ice wall

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled

"Bastard!" Kakashi groaned and he kicked Musashi off him, while Sakura ran up to the boys and pulled out the kunai's

Musashi had begun his seals again "Wild-Snow-Storm-No-Jutsu!" he yelled

Now around him and Kakashi all snow began to blow up and Sakura pulled her arms in front of her face to protect it from all stormy wind and around flying snow.

When the storm dropped to a weak cold breeze, she saw two Kakashi's one sitting on the same spot Kakashi sat on first and another sitting on the right of Kakashi #1 as she called the one sitting on the same spot.

She still had two kunai's in her hand that she had pulled out from Naruto. The two Kakashi's looked identical to each other; both bleeding, both without headband and both breathing heavily.

"Sakura I'm the real Kakashi" Kakashi #1 said

"No Musashi I am, Sakura don't listen to him" #2 said

"No way geezer I am" #1 yelled to #2 ((A/N Kinda confusing, ne?! :D))

"Sakura please…" #2 ignored #1 "…you have to believe me" he almost begged her

"Sakura ask them questions that only the real one can answer" Sasuke told her

"Uhm but what should I ask?" Sakura didn't knew one question

"I dunno… Uhm you…" Sasuke looked at Kakashi #1 "When is the real Kakashi's birthday?"

"On the fifteenth of September" he said

"Right and you…" he looked at #2 "…what did we get you for your birthday present?"

"Nothing, you guys don't even know when my birthday is"

"I know when it is…" Sakura said

"You do…?" he frowned "ow yeah that right, I told you" he laughed sheepishly

"I think that one…" Naruto pointed at Kakashi #1 "…is the real one" he whispered to Sasuke

"Me too" he whispered back

"Sakura you have to believe me I'm the real one" #2 said

She looked into the needy black and red eyes of her beloved sensei.

__

Is he the real one??

"Uhm I have one last question" Sakura said quietly

"When will the real Kakashi pull his mask down for us?" she asked #1

"Whenever it is necessary"

"Now it's necessary, pull it down" she told him and he did what he was asked

They saw a handsome baby face it made her almost go crazy when she saw it, it was even more gorgeous then that of Sasuke

She tear her gaze away from the handsome shape that was Kakashi's face and spoke up "And you…"she looked at #2 "…would you pull it of now?

"No"

"Why not"

"Cause you're not old enough for it" he explained simply

"Kakashi!!" she ran up to Kakashi #2

"No Sakura he's Musashi!" the other Kakashi yelled

"Sakura stop he really is Musashi, don't you see?!" Sasuke yelled

Sakura turned and winked at him indicating that she had something in mind

Sakura helped Kakashi #2 up and stood behind him

"Thank you Sakura, for thrusting me" he said

Suddenly Sakura grabbed him and hold him tight

"Sakura what is this!" Kakashi #2 yelled as was being held by the girl

"Kakashi punch him!!" she yelled at Kakashi #1, his face immediately cleared in a smirk and he ran up to them, but as he wanted to punch the other Kakashi he got two kunai's shoved in his stomach

"AAAH!!" he screamed in pain

"Kaka-sensei!!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in chorus

"It's okay!" Sakura told them "It's not the real Kakashi!" she carried Kakashi #2 towards the two stabbed and confused boys

"This is the real Kakashi" she told them and at that moment Musashi turned to his original form of Saigo ((A/N GOD This is sooo confusing, ne?! if you still don't get it Kakashi #1 was Musashi and Kakashi #2 was the real Kakashi))

"How?! How did you knew I wasn't the real one?!" he asked Sakura

"I'd be a horrible friend if I couldn't even recognise his personality, now would I?"

He didn't answer and pulled out the kunai "Well don't think that I'm done with you yet!"

She could hear the anger in his voice and it frightened her a bit. Kakashi noticed this as he was still leaning on Sakura for balance.

"Sakura… it's okay I won't let anything happen to you… I promise" he whispered in her ear and suddenly she felt all warm inside _Not again!!_

He stood up straight and looked in Musashi's eyes

"You are not going to harm a hair on her head" he looked stern

"We'll see" and he ran forth towards Sakura then as he almost reached her he vanished and appeared behind her

He still had the two kunai's in his hand and he pushed them forth wanting to stab her but suddenly Kakashi stood there and he got stabbed in his shoulder

"Kakashi!!" she yelled and he almost lost his balance and leaned a little to Sakura

"Musashi why are you doing this?!!" she yelled at the attacker

"Cause I can!" he said simply

"Sakura go and run I'll hold him off as long as I can"

"No, you know I can't run from him I'm not fast enough and I won't leave you"

he didn't answered and just coughed out blood again as he stood up to his own feet

"I've had enough of this stupid fight! Your not the opponent that I expected! Your wasting my time!!" Musashi yelled in frustration

"But first I'll take care of that student of yours" he laughed and disappeared again

"Gotcha!" before any of them knew Sakura got hit in the face and was launched away from Kakashi

"Sakura!!" all three men yelled

Musashi the began making seals

"Special attack Ice-Beam-No-Jutsu!!" he yelled and an ice ray flew straight at her.

__

SAKURA NO!! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!! Kakashi screamed in his head and before even knew himself he ran towards Sakura

Sakura stood there facing what was probably death and then there stood Kakashi, there in front of her, protecting her from what ever was going to happen.

"Kakashi…" she said under her breath

"It's going to be okay…" that was the last he could say as the beam hit them both and within a second they were frozen in

Everything around Kakashi turned black in an instant and he felt his mind leave his head.

He saw all kinds of images flash through his head; when he was young and when he would play and spar with Gai. Then the wars he fought, his loved ones he lost in those wars; his family his friend and even his only lover. He saw images of his cute dogs. He saw images of the new friends he made after the wars; Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Iruka and many others. He saw images of his only students: The restless Naruto, the almost always emotionless Sasuke and of course his beloved angel Sakura who he would do anything for to save her.

Then there was nothing… only darkness _Have I died? Is this it to die?? Isn't there a heaven or hell?? Is it just darkness??_ But then suddenly a light shone, he looked at it and the round light became bigger as if it was moving towards him.

Then as the light was just some inches away he could see white slabs, he looked around and there was a silhouette in all the whiteness. It was a human he could tell. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Take it easy you're going to be alright" it was a man's voice, but Kakashi didn't recognised it, he looked at him confused

"Just rest for some time and I'll explain everything later" Kakashi didn't want to argue with that, he felt exhausted. He couldn't even lift up his hand, or keep his eyes open

He fell asleep in deep dreamless sleep.

Hi well to be honest; I though of this as the hardest chapter to write ever!!

So if you think it sucks your not the only one cause I think it sucks!!

Holland, 13.08.2004, 03:19 pm

Nothing really happened I am only thankful for the call I can make with Tanika so here by; THANK YOU SO MUCH, TANIKA!!! And I'm sad cause I can't see your purple hair! :D


	11. NO WAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

Hi

Hope this chapter will be a lot better than the last one cause that one REALLY, REALLY SUCKED!! Anyway enjoy this one, bye

Holland, 13.08.2004, 03:26 pm

…Still nothing happened ow no I've gotten a sponge cake!! ;D haha and something to drink haha

****

Frozen Time!

Chapter 11: NO WAY!!

Last time: Kakashi and Musashi fought and Sakura and Kakashi got hit by Musashi's ice beam and Kakashi first saw images flew by and then he saw a light and a silhouette of a man

Kakashi opened his eyes and closed them quickly cause of the blight light of the room. When his eyes got used with the light he looked around the room.

"Doctor he's awake!" he heard from outside his room

Then a man entered the room by the white door in middle of the white walls.

"Hello how are you?" he asked and Kakashi sat up whit much difficulty

"Fine" he lied

"So you speak English okay that's good" he said

The man was about in his late sixty's and looked gently at him, but until he knew what was going on he wouldn't trust him

"Where am I and who are you?"

"Ow I'm sorry, my name is doctor Nancara Yoshiku and what is yours?"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, now what going on?!"

"Well sit tight and I'll tell you, but it isn't going to be a fun thing"

Sakura lied in a bed unconscious her hair sprayed over her pillow. She was in coma for a long time now and the doctor's were worrying if she would ever come out again.

"No way!! This can't be true!! You're lying!! This just can't be true!!" Kakashi yelled after the doctor's explanation

"I know it's hard to believe, but you have to understand that you have to put your feeling aside now and help your friend"

"…" Kakashi looked empty he had nothing left how, could this be true? He had scanned the room with his sharingan and he had find that it was solid and so it couldn't be a gen-jutsu.

"Please I know you can" he shoved all his feeling aside for Sakura

"Yes I think I can, bring me to her" he tried to stand up and nearly lost his balance

"Take it easy you're still not in good shape"

"So what, bring me my clothes!" he said as he looked down at the hospital dress he was wearing "and above all bring me my mask!"

"Yes just wait a minute" dr. Yoshiku walked out of the room and left a mind struggling Kakashi behind

__

How can this be the truth?? It can't be AAAH!! NO IT JUST CAN'T BE!!……… Ah… take it easy Kakashi you have to relax to help Sakura… you have to relax… but how will she look like now her body has grown? Could our friendship be the same?? I hope so…

His train of thoughts was interrupted by dr. Yoshiku who came in with his still dirty clothes

"Here…" he handled him his clothes "…I'll be outside if you need me and when your done dressing up we can go to your students room, what is her name anyway?"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Ah a nice name for a nice looking young women, are you sure you want to see her so quickly??"

"Yes" he looked inpatient at the doctor and he got the clue

"I'll be outside" the doctor walked out again and Kakashi dressed up as fast as he could in his miserable state, but he tied his headband on his forehead leaving his sharingan eye visible; if they would walk through the building he was going to scan it for any disruptions

He walked out when he was ready "your fast" the doctor said and he gave him a pair of crutches "here and please use them, it not good to overload your body"

"I know, I'm a Jounin!! Of course I know it's not good to do that" Kakashi said hostile, but of course dr. Yoshida understood his mood perfectly, he was even surprised the man hadn't broke down, or even let a tear down his cheek, he must be really hardened cause he didn't look like an emotionless killer

"Well just follow me" he led them to a room almost a cross the big medical/science building, Kakashi had scanned the building all the way and had learned that all this was true, he had looked out the windows and saw many big building of some sort of metal and he had seen nothing that looked like a plant or something

He had asked the doctor about it and he said that the people had wide woodland's somewhere else and that he was in the centre of a big city nearby the overwhelming bigger city of Konoha. The medical/science building had a big park with it so if he wanted to go outside he could, without having to dodge the car's that were driving around.

Now they stood in front of the room where Sakura was supposed to lie. The doctor saw he was a bit nervous about going in.

"Come on you can't let her down on this one"

"I know" they stepped in the room and there she lay on the bed, her hair had grown long and it lay all over her pillow

Kakashi looked astonished at her female beauty in awe. Slowly he walked forth towards her, he had let her down, cause he couldn't protect her as he had promised.

"Mister Hatake you have to do it, but only if you can" the doctor warned him

"I know that I can do this" _I won't let you down again Sakura!_

He sat down on the bed, began making seals and while doing so he muttered thing under his breathe. Then he placed his two hands on her forehead and a bleu light shone suddenly, lightening the whole room.

The light faded away quickly and when it was totally cleared Sakura's eyes opened and she looked at him with her big green orbs.

"Kakashi" she mouthed he laid a finger over her lips

"It's going to be alright" he whispered at her, then she fell unconscious again

He turned to the doctor "have a bed placed in here I want to stay with her"

"Of course, I'll arrange it immediately and if you would will be okay with it I'll wash your clothes and those of her too, I also think the green vest was yours?"

"Hmm yes and it's okay to wash them, as long as you don't take my mask away, I'm kind of devoted to it"

"Alright I'll just call a nurse to bring the bed and you can sleep in you boxers"

"Good" he looked at the sleeping angel before him and heard the doctor leave, he then brushed some hair strains of her cheek and felt the softness of her skin.

After not even a minute a nurse came in with a mobile bed, he undressed until he stood in only his boxers and his mask. He gave all his clothes to the nurse who was staring at his naked muscled chest. He lay down in his new bed and looked at the unconscious Sakura, but sleep took over very quickly and he fell in another deep and dreamless sleep.

((A/N aren't I a Bitch!! You guys still don't know what's going on MHUHAHAHAHAHA laughs evil, but I'll tell in a second, okay??putt's up puppy dog eyes))

Kakashi woke up feeling way better then he did the last time he was awake. He turned his head towards Sakura's bed, but there was no Sakura in it.

He sat up fast and looked around, but Sakura was nowhere in the room. He stood up, hurried to the door and as he was opening it, Sakura was opening it from the other side, which made her launch forth, falling into Kakashi's chest who lost his balance and fall to the ground with Sakura upon him. They smiled, blushed and looked in each other's eyes.

"Hey…" Kakashi said a little unsure

"Hey…" she muttered she blushed even more when she noticed he had only his mask and boxers on. She also was only wearing her underwear and one of those weird bleu dresses the hospital always makes you wear.

She quickly climbed of him and he stood up too. She was now only a few inches smaller as him and she looked in his shamed eyes.

"Uh…sorry…" Kakashi quickly pulled on his shirt and his pants

"Uhm Sakura have they told you what was going on already?" he looked down her body

"No and I don't know how my body has grown, they said that you would tell me" she felt his gaze over her body before it snapped back to her face

"Uhm well then sit down, I think this is gonna hit you hard, cause I would lie to you, it's really earnest" he looked seriously at her with concern burning in his eyes, they sat down

"Okay I'm ready please tell me, I need to know" he looked in her needy green eyes

He signed "well Sakura do you remember the fight with Musashi?"

"Yes"

"And tell me what happened at the end, tell what was the last thing you remember"

"He shot at me with some ice beam and then suddenly you stood there protecting me and then everything went back on me and I woke up here, in this state" she looked at her matured body

"Yes that's right now uhm thing happened while everything around us went black"

"What happened? How long have I been unconscious?"

"For 789 years" she gasped for air

"But how can that be possible!"

"We were frozen in and only thirteen years ago they found us"

"But how…" she sniffed

"You were brought back to life thirteen years ago, but you lapsed into a coma. They hadn't melted me from my ice piece and the museum and this medical/science lab had fought about me. And just recently the lab won and brought me back to life. I didn't lapsed into coma and awaked you with a gen-jutsu. Your body looks like that cause you have laid here in coma for thirteen years and your body has grown, your body is now the one of a woman of twenty-five" he finished looking in her eyes, who were filled with disbelieve

"No, this can't be true, all this has to be a gen-jutsu!! Or a bad dream!! Yes that it, your not real, I'm not real, non of this is real!!" she stood up

"Sakura listen to me, as far as I know this is the truth! I've scanned the whole building and everything I could see from the windows, but it's all real"

"No, what about Sasuke-kun! What about Naruto-kun!! What about Ino and my parents!!! No, this can't be happening!!" she held in her pain and emotions and only shouted

"Sakura…" he stoop up, grabbed her and turned her around

"Sakura look at me… please" he almost begged and she looked up his face

"Sakura… it's okay to cry, forget about the ninja rule" and a pure tear rolled from his black eye over his cheek and it was absorbed by the fabric of his mask

"Kakashi…" she whispered as she followed the trail of the tear with her finger, then suddenly she busted out in tears and cashed in his embrace

They stood there for a while in the embrace leaning on each other now they both needed each other so badly.

"Kakashi what will happen to us?" she still sniffed a bit

"I… I don't know, but… but what ever happens I'll make sure it happens to both of us I won't leave you and you can always come to me with anything" they looked in each others eyes

"Thank you" she hugged him close

"You're the best friend I've ever had and I love you" his hart began pounding hard when she said the that last thing

"But…"

"I mean as a friend" she ensured him

"Haha I love you too, but now…" he grabbed her face in his hands holding her softly "it's time to go to bed and rest" he looked at her still a bit concerned

She nodded and at that moment she noticed how tired she was, she almost fell cause of it, but Kakashi held her tightly.

He carried her to her bed, laid her in it and tucked her in

"You gonna be okay?" he looked worried and she smiled of his concern

"I am as long as you're here"

"I will and you know the way to my bed hehe" they snickered a bit

"Well sleep tight" he kissed her forehead with his masked lips and walked over to his bed

Hehe, that was some chapter, ne?

I loved writing this one and as you see because it's a special chapter I made it a bit longer then normal

Ow and this was it for the sci-fi as far as I had planned, just thought you'd like to know

Holland, 14.08.2004, 02:25 pm

Were on our way to a new harbour!! :D

Nothing else happened and I'm a bit bored so that's why I'm writing haha


	12. What's going to happen now?

Disclaimer: still don't own it

Hi

I loved the last chapter hope this one too!!

Holland, 14.08.2004, 02:33 pm

…Nothing has still happening… still bored… still writing…

****

Frozen Time!

Chapter 12: What's going to happen now??

Last time: Kakashi got explained what had all happened and he got Sakura out her coma. He explained everything to her and they had cried together for a while before going to sleep.

Kakashi woke up feeling hungry. He looked at Sakura who was sleeping peacefully and decided to get some breakfast and eat it together. He dressed up quickly and walked out their room. He had his dark bleu shirt and trousers on, his sandals, his gloves and of course his mask. His headband wasn't around his forehead, but around his neck like he had seen Hinata wear hers.

"Uh sir" he turned around, it was a nurse around the twenty or some

"What is it?"

"Aren't you that man from the ice?" she asked

"Uh yeah"

"Ow, well what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for some food"

"But it's morning nobody eats in the morning anymore"

"Ow well I and my student do so where can I get something to eat?"

"Uh just follow me, but we have to be careful; the media is everywhere" she led them through the big building

"Why is the media here?"

"For you and the girl, your living fossils to us"

"True… but can't they wait until were healed up?"

"No not really, their media, ne! They want to know everything as fresh as they can" he nodded

"Well here we are, just tell me what you want" it was a kitchen with a table and a few chairs, probably meant for the staff of the medical labs

"Uhm you have ramen??"

"Yea everybody eats it these days"

"Alright! Then I'll have four big bowls of ramen" she nodded

"It will be right up and I guess you want to take them to your room"

"Yes" the nurse began making his ramen

"Do you know what is going to happen to me and my friend?"

"No you have to ask dr. Yoshiku, he is the one that controls the frozen-project as it was called" he nodded and waited for his food

"Here" she handled him a tray with four big bowls on it

"Thanks"

"Uhm can you find the way back yourself, cause I have to get back to my job?"

"Yes I'll manage, I have sixth sense for those things" and he winked her goodbye with his sharingan eye indicating that you be his sixth sense

He returned to find a still peacefully sleeping Sakura.

He sat down the tray on a table near the bed and sat down himself on the bed to. He looked at the peaceful expression and stoked some hair strains out her face. She awaked by his light touch and opened her eyes slightly.

"Hey sleepyhead" he said softly

"Hey…" she signed and a sad expression rested upon her face again, as she remembered what was happening in the real world

She had dreamed a wonderful dream about Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and herself. They had sparred and played together the way they used to do on days they had no missions.

It always was so much fun; the three genins again their sensei

They always loosed, but at those sparring matches they didn't cared for it, cause they had so much fun together. Just having a frolic with Kakashi, he is so different then she thought he was when she met him.

She first thought of him as a laid backed styled asshole. Sure he didn't like to rush things, but that was all. He wasn't the asshole as she thought he was, in the contrary he was the sweetest adult she knew of. She could always come to him with any problem that she had, she could trust him with her life and if she asked he would always tell her the truth.

At the sparring matches he let her win a few times and it really pissed her two teammates off. When they would fight with him in trio he would never let them win, but just used a few simple jutsu's to trick them.

After those sparring matches, they would go to the ichiraku ramen and eat supper there.

She was almost more with him and her team then she was with her family for the last two years, the ones she remembered that is.

"Sakura are you hungry?" Kakashi broke her chain of thoughts

"Uhm yea, now you mention it" he smiled

"Here" he handled her a bowl of ramen

"Thanks" she smiled back and tried her first bite as Kakashi began his eating

"Ouch I think I burned my tongue!" she said as she quickly pulled back her mouth

"Yea it's still a bit hot" Kakashi said as he pulled up his mask before Sakura could see his face, as he had just finished his bowl

"Haha I forgot how fast you can eat" she laughed

Kakashi finished his second and third bowl as fast as the first one and watched Sakura eat her one bowl in a normal speed.

Just as she finished the doctor came in.

"Ah I see you two are awake and having breakfast, good!" Sakura looked surprised by the man who she had never seen before, but who seemed to know her and Kakashi good

"Ow I'm sorry, we haven't met personally, but I'm dr. Nancara Yoshiku"

"Uh please to meet you doctor I'm Haruno Sakura" they shook hands

"Uh mister Hatake?" he asked

"Just call me Kakashi and what is it?"

"Uhm okay have you explained everything to your friend?" he asked uncertain and Sakura gazed with a depressed expression forwards

Kakashi nodded and looked at Sakura with concern in his eyes

"Doctor?" they were a little surprised by her voice

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen now??"

"I don't know precisely, but I have spoken to the director of the museum here nearby and I have spoken with the government and they want you two to stay here for a while until they have decided what will happen to you two"

"And what are the options they are considering?" Kakashi asked

"For you two to stay here for further examination, to just let you go and live here like a citizen or they send one of you to the museum and the other stay here"

"No, that last one is no option" Kakashi stood up looking down angry at the poor doctor

"They will not separate us, I will not let that happen! And tell them if they try I will do everything in my power to prevent it and believe me when I say that you have a lot of problems then" the doctor looked a bit frightened up at Kakashi who's eyes were filled with anger, concern and willpower. He would never let Sakura down again. He had nothing left but her and he didn't want to lose her too

"Kakashi…" Sakura whispered bewildered, she hadn't expected such an emotional outburst from Kakashi, although she did understand it.

"Well I'll see to it that they will hear this" the doctor said

"Uhm miss Haruno?"

"Sakura and yes?"

"Okay Sakura, there is nothing wrong with you besides you need some more rest then a normal human being, but you have to come out of bed these next days to train your muscles. They have laid still for a very, very long time and they need to be trained slowly to function good in the future" he explained

"And what do I have to do to help them loosen up?"

"Well I've made up a aerobic training exercise for this week that would help. You will begin with it the day after tomorrow and it will end in a week. And if possible we want you to train her" he looked at Kakashi

"What kind of training is it, cause if I rather train her in my own way"

"Aerobics, didn't you used them in your timeline? Well I'll just show you" he walked a bit backwards and began stretching and all sorts of other movements

The doctor was in his late sixty's and he lacked every possible flexibility to make the movements work, so it looked really funny to any bystanders that could watch this old man trying to make movements that his old body didn't allowed him to make.

He fall to the ground on his third try over a single movement

"Guess I'm not the flexible man I use to be" he laughed sheepishly as Kakashi helped him up to his feet

"Haha no not really" Kakashi laughed, it was the first time for the doctor to see him laugh and he was proud he was the one who made him laugh in their sad situation

"Haha but dr. I can already do all that, but tai-jutsu will be a bit harder" Sakura smiled at him

"You can? But what's tai-ju…joetsu?" he asked curious

"Tai-jutsu and it's a jutsu form, don't you know it??" Kakashi answered before Sakura could and so she just nodded in agreement

"No I don't, well I have heard of it in my school years; that there were ninja's who could use it, but I have never seen it or anything, I think it's from your time isn't it?"

"Yes, we use jutsu's but aren't there any ninja's left??"

"No not that we know of, of course there are men and women that practice martial arts, but no one ever knew a way to use chakra and seals to make jutsu's in the new age"

"New age? When did you stopped using jutsu's?"

"I think five hundred years ago if I remember correctly, when pistols became more common among the people. After that great businessmen didn't had to pay expensive ninja's to kill great ninja's. They just had to pay a cheap farmer and give him a gun."

"All ninja's were killed by big businessmen who literally ruled the world. After that war against the ninja's, the world was in panic and chaos. The big businessmen came together and thought of a solution. They choose five leaders and that was when the new world was made this world, were ninja do not exist and where guns and money rule the world" he signed

"You can begin training in your own way kaka-sama and I'll go talk about your future, now you two should rest" he turned and left the room

"Let's rest then," Kakashi looked at Sakura and she nodded in agreement

hi well what you thought of it?? Please review

Belgium, 15.08.04, 06:17 pm

Finally!!! We have reached Belgium haha and we have a new rubber boat. You know one of those little rubber boats, well we have a new one!!! :D and god those thing are expensive a thousand euros (we pay with euros here in Europe hehe)

That was all, bye now and please review


	13. With what should I dress up?

Disclaimer: still don't own it

Hi

Please review and as usual enjoy the story

Belgium, 15.08.2004, 06:28 pm

Nothing new happened in the last minutes except that I'm now going to write chapter thirteen…hehe :)

****

Frozen Time!

Chapter 13: With what should I dress up?

Last time: Kakashi brought Sakura breakfast and talked to a nurse. After breakfast they talked to doctor Yoshiku about their future, but it wasn't sure yet. Also in two days Kakashi would begin training Sakura with her muscles.

Sakura woke up and her stomach groaned loud.

"It's just a guess but I think your hungry too" she turned her head quickly to see the owner of the words that were just spoken, Kakashi lay on his side facing her direction

"Hey have you been awake long?"

"Nah, not really I think ten minutes" in fact he had already awakened a few hours ago and just stared at her sleeping form until she woke up, but he didn't wanted to tell her that cause then she would want a answer for what he had done between when she woke up and he woke up and he really didn't had an good answer but; I just watched you sleeping, although that would sound weird to her and she would want an answer to that too

"So you wanna get breakfast?" he asked, changing the subject as he stood up

Her stomach groaned again "Haha my stomach agrees so I think I'll just listen to it"

Now his stomach groaned loudly too "haha let's dress up and go"

"Uhm with what??" she looked around "with what should I dress up, I don't see any clothes"

"Damn uhm… I'll go ask for some" he quickly pulled on his pants and grabbed his shirt before he was stopped by hearing his name

"Kakashi…?"

"Hmm??" he asked as he had his shirt already over his head looking at her surprisingly

"Can… can I see your anbu tattoo?" she literally had to spit it out and she blushed a little about her request

"Uhm sure" he walked towards her and pulled his shirt a bit down his arms again

She watched his muscular, naked left arm with the black twisted tattoo.

"It's beautiful… did it hurt when you got it?"

"No not really, but there are less painful things in life, I'll tell you that"

"Haha I kinda figured that out myself too" she said sarcastically

"Of course you did, your really smart you know" he smiled gently at her

"I know…" they locked eyes

"I'll go look for some clothes" he quickly tear his gaze away, pulled his shirt over his head and walked out

She sadly looked down "what am I thinking… I can't be with him… it just wouldn't be right…"

Kakashi walked through the big medical/science building looking for something Sakura could pull on, when he was tapped on the shoulder.

He turned to see the nurse who had helped him find some food the other day

"Ohayo" he said happily cause he found some one that could help him

"Hey, may I ask what you are looking for now? Maybe I can help"

"Uhm well the girl I'm with she lay in coma for 13 years and her body has grow a lot and it's now the body of a woman, but when she came here she was just a girl and now her clothes don't fit" his explanation was in a serious tone and very formal

"I see well I can go to my home and lend her some of my clothes although I don't know if it'll fit" he looked down the body of the young nurse

If he had to be honest it was beautiful, nice curves, a small waits, not to little breasts and a little cute ass. He was almost turned on, if he didn't had those feelings for Sakura.

He hadn't seen taken a good look on Sakura's body, but he knew for sure that Sakura was about the same height and had the same curves, but just looked better than any other woman could ever look.

The nurse felt a little uncomfortable under this man's gaze, but not the way she did when old dirty man looked at her, she felt more nervous

"I think it will fit, you have about the same nice beautiful body" he finally said, looked at her face again she felt and smiled. She almost let out a sign of relieve.

__

He said I had a beautiful body!! She screamed in her head as she was now melting away under his gaze, but then he looked a little strange at her and she landed back in reality

"Uhm good than I'll go tell the management and I'll go look for some clothes at home. I live nearby so it won't take long" she said quickly and he nodded

"And do you know were my room is?"

"Yes I'll come bring it as soon as I get back" she smiled sweetly at him, then turned and walked away

When Kakashi arrived back in the room he and Sakura shared, Sakura was still lying in her bed

"It's arranged"

"What?" she sat up straight

"Your clothes, I had met a female nurse the day I brought breakfast for us. I explained your condition and she is now on her way back home to get you some clothes"

"Thanks Kakashi" she smiled sweetly at him

"You shouldn't thank me, but that nurse" he said as he smiled back

"I know and I'm gonna thank her too, but you have done so much for me" she looked down sad and he saw a few tears drip on her covers

"Hey come here" he sat down next to her and held out his arms for an embrace, which she took gladly and cried silently out in his shoulder

"Kakashi I can't believe they're actually all gone" she sniffed and he held her tightly

"I know… and you know you can always talk to me about anything, I also want you to come to me when you feel like weeping, I will never ever turn you down again" she looked puzzled at him up with red eyes of the crying

"What do you mean you've never let me down"

"I have, in the fight with Musashi I promised you I would protect no matter the cost and now were here. I really let you down then and I can agree with you if you do not forgive me, but I promise that I will never let you down again, for what my promises are worth" he looked away from Sakura very much ashamed of his failure

"I have never blamed you for all of this and I never will. There is nothing to forgive; you gave your life trying to save me, I should be thankful for it, what I truly am too"

He was still looking to the other side analysing the words that were just spoken up

She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her and they locked eyes.

"I trust you with my life and your promises mean a world of differences to me" he had looked straight in her eyes while she said this and he saw she meant it

Their faces were close, intimate close, but those last inches were the hardest length they knew ever to cross. Her hands were still on the sides of his face. She was smiling softly as her hands carefully caressed his face, rubbed his half masked cheeks gently with her long, slender fingers.

He was lost in the pure, wooden green of her eyes and he unconsciously was snuggling closer and closer to her and their noses touched, but it didn't brought back Kakashi, instead it only brought him further away in the trance of her eyes. Sakura too was in her own fantasy and even so far of the world that she thought this was all a dream, but just before Kakashi's masked lips met the softness of Sakura's lips they both were brought back to reality by a hard knock on the door and both their heads snapped at the door

"Sir, are you in there??" it was the nurse, Kakashi recognised it

He quickly stood up from the bed, walked to the door and opened it, while Sakura vehemently tried to make herself presentable

"Hi!" she said happily and peered around him in the room

"Wanna come in" he snickered and she just nodded

When she stood in the room, she was a bit surprised

"I've never seen such a room for medical patients, these sort of rooms are for mentally disturbed persons, but they never have hospital beds like these and tables or anything in them"

"Well we are bit of a weird case, ne?" he looked at Sakura and worry was written in his eyes again

The nurse followed Kakashi's look at the young woman that sat under the covers of her bed.

"Hi! I'm Hiroshu Kidemi" she introduced herself

"Please to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura" Kidemi nodded and turned to Kakashi

"And what's yours??"

"Ow uh Hatake Kakashi" and at hearing his name her eyes enlarged quite a bit

"Copy Ninja Kakashi??" she said in awe

"Uhm yea…" he said a little uncertain

"Cool I've read about you in my history books"

"Yeah cool but uh I'll just wait outside if you girls try out the clothes" he looked at Sakura for agreement and after a short nod he walked out

"Bye!" Kidemi squeaked and he just pulled up his hand in a bye gesture

After a while off waiting, Kidemi pulled him in.

"What you think of it" Sakura asked when he stood inside and looked at her

She was wearing a tight black shirt with written in pink 'Kawaii!' on it. There was a pale bleu pair of jeans underneath it and a white pair of sneakers.

He watched her, as his mouth had fell open without his knowledge. She blushed a little when she saw his reaction.

"You look astonishing…" he finally gulped out in awe she blushed even harder

Kidemi felt a bit of jealousy as she watched the good-looking man before her gaze upon another woman. _I should have known! He already has a girlfriend_ she thought feeling self-pity since she didn't had a man in her life. _Just get over him one day you too will find a man that loves you with his life_ she assured herself

"Well then you can borrow it" Kidemi said and turned

"Bye and just ask for me at the desk when you want to return it" they nodded

"Thanks!" Sakura called after her as the woman walked out quickly

"So what do you say about breakfast?" and Kakashi nodded

Hi

I've read your review on a pc in a café and I really loved every one of them!! Well there was only ONE review for this story and I wonder why cause I love this story… so I was pretty disappointed by that, but all the reviews I have gotten for my other story made it almost okay haha but I still demand some more review for this story

England, 18.08.04, 12:01 am

Well we finally made the cross-over and now were in England :D and I love it!!

It took the whole day to sail from Belgium to England and it really made me sick

I lay almost the whole day in bed and my brother puked a few times, man that was dirty!


	14. The dark hostile alley

Disclaimer: still don't own it

Hi

Need reviews, please!! I'm addicted to them

Belgium, 25.08.2004, 12:46 am

Well, I haven't been on the boat for a while and so no writing for a while and so less reading for you (Duuuh!!) sorry about that

****

Frozen Time!

Chapter 14: The dark hostile alley

Last time: Kakashi and Sakura wanted some breakfast but Sakura hadn't any clothes and Kidemi, a nurse, promised Sakura, she could borrow some of her clothes. Sakura also busted out in tears, and Kakashi and her had an intimate moment.

After breakfast in the staff canteen where Kakashi had been with Kidemi, Sakura and Kakashi wandered a bit through the big building until they bumped into dr. Yoshiku.

"Ohayo young folks… wait that doesn't sounds right anyway where are you going?"

"Ow we were just wandering around" Kakashi told him in his normal nonchalance voice

The doctor looked at Sakura and was surprised with the clothes she was wearing

Kakashi noticed his surprise "Your probably wondering how we got those clothes, ne?"

"Hmm-m" the doctor nodded

"I met a nurse when I was looking for some breakfast the other day and she pointed me the way. When we wanted to go have breakfast this morning, Sakura had nothing to wear so I went of looking for some and then I found that nurse again. I explained our problems to her and she went home quick to get some cloths that Sakura could borrow" Kakashi explained

The doctor nodded "Ah I see, good. Which nurse was it, you know her name?" he asked

"Hiroshu Kidemi" Sakura told him

"Ah yes I thought it was her she's such an angel, just ask and she does it without complaining and she's really devoted to her work here, the darling"

"Ah-uh she is really nice" Sakura agreed

The doctor nodded again, then looked serious and grabbed something out of his pocket

"Here" he handled them a few bank notes

"But…"

"No, go buy some new clothes and stuff"

"But it's your money" Sakura looked puzzled at him

"So? You can have it"

"No we can't except it, it's to much" Kakashi said

"Ah don't worry about that, these days doctors as highly schooled as me are rare and so I make a lot of money" he explained

"Well we'll still repay you, when we can" Kakashi stood stand by his own principles and the doctor knew this

"That's a reasonable deal" he smiled and grabbed a little scroll out his pocket

"This is a map of the east side of this town and I'll mark the places were you can find some clothing stores" he rolled out the scroll and marked a few little places and pulled a big circle around one place.

"The little circles mark a few long shopping streets and the big circle marks this building, just stay on the streets, have a little fun with it and do come back, if not I'll be fired"

"We don't have much other choose of surviving now do we?" Kakashi's eyes formed splits indicating he was smiling and they all laughed.

Kakashi and Sakura walked out the big building and looked up at the high skyscrapers that stood next to the building were they brought back to life again.

"Yosh! Ikuzo!!" Sakura yelled enthusiastically ((Ikuzo! means let's go!))

"haha what are you so happy about?" Kakashi asked happily since Sakura seemed to be very happy with the trip to the malls

"I can finally go shop again and it's even with you!! Haha I'm gonna use a total make-over on you!" she giggled and formed a few plans in her head: she was gonna pick out some new clothes for him and maybe cut his hair and maybe let him take earrings or some.

Kakashi felt a little uncomfortable with Sakura looking at him the way she was doing now. Sweet puppy dog eyes, although they still held evil in them and a little naughty smile to finish her still angel-like face.

She blinked, turned and pulled Kakashi with her

"Come up!" she commanded

"What's the hurry!"

"I want to begin on you!!" he laughed and got up with the high speed she was walking in.

After some looks at the map, Sakura stop in front of an alley

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked

"If we go through this alley we'll cut off four blocks off these big skyscrapers"

"Uhm well the doctor did say we should stay with the streets, I don't know if it's save"

Sakura nodded "yea, but I do have 'THE copy ninja Kakashi', ne?! It should be save for us, I mean there are no ninja's left according to the doctor, so it won't be that dangerous" even though Sakura had made some good points Kakashi still felt a bit uneasy with the dark alley

"Ah come on don't tell me your afraid of nothing" Sakura teased him then she walked in the alley and Kakashi quickly followed her

They walked a for bit when Kakashi stood still and listened intensely

"What is it?" Sakura whispered

"I thought I heard voices" they stood still listening for a while and then continued their walking in a faster pace

"Hey!!" a voice from the shadows behind them spoke up and they snatched their body's around

"What does a little girl and a tough guy do here in the darkness of this shitty city?" a man appeared from the shadows and he was followed by another one on his left and one on his right and soon they were surrounded by men, armed with clubs and knifes. There were six of them.

"Oi Boss can we take their valuables and the girl too, she looks nice and I've been dry for almost an hour now!" one of the men yelled at the man that came out of the shadows first

"Fine take her and you can kill the guy too!" all the men smirked evilly at the two surrounded people

"Sakura, stay back and let me handle this" Kakashi said and Sakura nodded

"So your gonna hang out the hero, ne?! Well to bad, cause you don't stand a chance against us!" the boss said

Kakashi showed no emotion and simply vanished into thin air. Sakura heard gasps from the men surrounding her.

"Where did he go?" one of the men said and at that moment he was punched in his face and he flew back against a wall, he disappeared again and one second later two other men flew off. the boss and another man ran up to Kakashi with their knifes, but Kakashi easily dodged them and kicked them away.

He had counted them, but he had only disabled five and he had counted six in the beginning.

A loud bang was heard.

His head snapped at the direction of the hard sound and saw Sakura lying down, bleeding and the man who's idea it was to take Sakura with them, holding some sort of weapon.

"Sakura!!" he yelled

Sakura heard her name, but didn't she looked away from the man holding the strange weapon in his hand, who he had used on her arm, witch was bleeding and hurting like hell now.

She closed her eyes as she heard another loud bang and awaited the pain then another bang and another one were heard, but she never felt any pain and opened her eyes seeing Kakashi standing in front of her.

He had protected her.

"Kakashi…!!!" she whispered in shock

He fell down not moving one single muscle.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but he's gone, now let's presume our original plans" the dangerous man smirked and looked in the wide green panicked eyes of the now young woman

She tried to crawl away but her arm hurtled so much that she nearly could move it.

The man roughly forced himself on top of her.

"Don't struggle so much, your gonna need that power to please me, remember!"

He was now sitting on her knees unbuttoning her pants

"Get away from me!" and she was hitting him with her good arm

"STOP THAT OR I'LL BREAK IT!!" he yelled at her and smashed her face

"Aah!" she screamed

"SHUP UP, STUPID BITCH!!" and he hit her again now on the other side of her face

She looked in the wild eyes of the man that was about to rape her. If they could, her eyes enlarged even more, when a dark figure appeared behind the man on her knees.

The figure moved and suddenly the man on her knees fell off her… dead!  
"Sakura are you okay!" a familiar voice asked while breathing deeply

"Kakashi!!" she stood up and quickly supported him, since he was on the edge of falling back to the ground

"Kakashi you're alive!!" she let a few tears slip and held him tied

"I'm okay, these are just scratches" he said smiling between breaths

Sakura quickly buttoned up her pants

"I'll take you back, you need medical treatment!" Sakura decided

"No I'm fine" he struggled Sakura's arms of him and stood up straight

"Seeeeeeee….." he held on the eee while falling down

"Ah!!" the wounds hurtled more then he thought they would

"Don't be a fool and listen to me!" Sakura picked him up with lot's of effort since she could only use one arm

They walked back to the hospital with a lot of trouble, but just before they stepped in the hall of the building Kakashi fainted. Sakura couldn't hold his weight and fell with him to the ground.

"Kakashi?!" she got up quickly and ran inside

Not even 5 seconds were gone and she came back running out with four strong male nurses behind her.

Holland, 18.09.2004, 11:14 pm

Uhm well, time went pretty fast for me, let me say that first.

I began this chapter on the boat and I wrote a little piece of it on the boat but the vacation had ended for me on it and I only had one week left of freedom left so I used all the time I could get. Unfortunate I didn't thought that school would really take this much time, but it does. I'm now in the second grade of the high school. I'm on the HAVO/VWO, I don't think you understand that and I don't get what my dictionary says of it: Higher-General-Secondary-Education (HAVO) and Pre-University Education (VWO)

But who cares! I don't haha but uhm what I was trying to say was that I'm sorry for not updating right when I got back and writing in the one and a half week I'm on school now.

It's just that all those mountains of homework make me work from when I get back from school till I'm totally worn out and go to bed. (Sometimes it's not even done then yet)

But I have Dalton Education so I have another hour at school to make my homework.

That was all now bye, bye see you in the next chapter and by the way I'm quitting my dairy ;) (I'm not on vacation anymore, now am I?!)


	15. A Kiss, Shall we let this continue?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in this story, except the ones made up by me

Hi

Nothing to say…

****

Frozen Time!

Chapter 15: A Kiss, Shall we let this continue?

Last time: dr. Yoshiku gave our pair money to go buy new clothes and stuff. On their way to the malls Sakura fount a faster way to get there, though an alley. Only robbers attacked them in the alley and Kakashi got hurt.

The chilly wind from outside made Sakura shiver in her sleep. It was the first time she had fallen asleep in four days.

After she had brought Kakashi to the hospital, he had gone through a major surgery.

They explained Sakura what the weapon was, a pistol, and they had explained what damage it had done to Kakashi.

The surgery had been successful and they had been able to get the three bullets out of Kakashi's body.

Now he had been sleeping for four days straight. Sakura had sat next to his bed for almost those four days fully, except when she needed to go to the bathroom.

Because she didn't came to eat with the staff, food was brought to her.

And now a few hours ago she had fallen asleep on top of Kakashi, only the covers and their clothes separating the two sleeping humans.

There they lay together in the soon to be changing chilly wind of the cold night outside.

Tomorrow night it would be full moon, and stars seemed to be trying to outshine each other.

The chilly wind dropped to a cool breeze in darkness from sky above.

The curtains blew slower up and down and the first bird began his warbling indicating that soon the morning would come and light would shine upon this area of earth.

Bright light shone through the open window with the blowing curtains.

Darkness turned into brightness with the sun beating the night with her powerful sunrays.

His eyes opened and closed quickly cause of the contrast between the dark and the light.

After a while of getting used too, Kakashi tried to look around the room.

With his drowsy head he sat up, not even noticing Sakura lying on him.

Cause of his movements Sakura awakened. Her gorgeous, big, green orbs opened and she looked up at Kakashi half sitting up, his eyes nearly open.

"Kakashi!!" she launched forth hugging him

"K-K-Kakashi I…I was-s so afraid you-you'd D-Die!!!" she sniffed

Kakashi wasn't fully awake still and had no energy to think either, so he just held her and listened to her sniffing, while slowly waking up for real.

"Kakashi I'm so sorry… it's all my fault!!" she whispered

Kakashi finally remembered all what was happening and gained his full awareness again.

"Sakura it's not your fault" he whispered trying to ease her a little

"Yes, it's is!! I was the one who insisted on going through the alley even though the doctor warned us and you had a bad feeling about it and…" Kakashi shushed her with a finger over her full lips

"Don't feel bad about it, for you… I'd die…" he whispered in her ear

With shock in her eyes she looked in his face, still with his finger on her lips.

They locked eyes and both got lost.

While neither of them noticing, they snuggled closer and closer.

Their noses touched and finally their lips met, although Kakashi still had his mask on, they kissed slowly and passionate.

Then Sakura pulled her head away, just a few inches and looked asking at Kakashi.

Kakashi grabbed her hands, kissed her lips and while kissing he drew their hands up to his mask.

She knew what he tried to say with his gesture and slowly pulled down his mask. Kakashi stopped kissing and forfeited not even inch away from Sakura's face, so that she could pull the mask down without trouble.

As soon as his mask was down on his throat, Sakura pulled him forth and they kissed, this time for real, their lips gently pressing each other. Kakashi opened his mouth a little and let his tongue slide out, as Sakura followed his example.

Their tongues twirled playfully around each other, as Kakashi's hands were now stroking Sakura's soft, pink hair.

Suddenly Sakura pulled away and held Kakashi's face in her palms while gently caressing his bare cheek with her fingers and looking intensely at him.

He looked a bit asking, but mostly worried at her.

She smiled, "It's a waste you wear that mask, you're the most handsome man I've ever seen" he now smiled too

"I'm nothing compared to you" he looked sweetly at her

"You are certainly not, you are everything, at least to me" she ended her sentence whispering and jointed him in his sweet looking

"Sakura… is this really what you want?? I mean your mind has not grown to an adult, like your body… or has it??" he suddenly asked, looking a bit concerned

"I…I don't know.." she lowered her eyes, now she thought of it she still really did felt like a child in her now scrambled daily life, but whenever she was with Kakashi she only felt the weird urge to just be with him and be held by him forever.

"Sakura do you want to begin a relation with me?" he asked carefully

__

A relation… does that mean holding hands, hugging, making romantic walks, picnicking, even kissing? Or does he want more and what more? Could I give him that? Am I ready for such a commitment as an adult relationship? Sakura's thoughts went faster then even light could travel, but it made no difference

"Kakashi do you want this to continue??"

"I would like that more then anything in this whole world, but only if you want it for a hundred percent too" she looked in his needy eyes and she knew what her answer was going to be…

"…I want this to continue too" then she sat down at the side of the bed, so she sat more comfortable and started a passionate kiss, which was answered immediately by Kakashi.

At the beginning the kisses were slow and with lots of feeling in them, but as the excitement grew the kisses grew along, into rougher ones, more matured ones, more hungry ones, and above all more lustful ones.

Kakashi lied down and gently pulled Sakura on top of him.

Sakura sipped at the end of Kakashi's nose and stared in his eyes. Slowly she sipped down his nose and finally found herself nipping at his upper lip.

She smiled wide

"Do you remember the day when you showed us what was underneath your mask?"

"Mm yea…" he closed his eyes thinking of those wonderful days

"We had tried the whole day long to see you without your mask on" she now closed her eyes too

"But you didn't got to see it, right…?"

She nodded "We only got to see the second mask underneath your original one"

"What did you try more anyway, besides asking me and throwing a pitcher of tea at me?"

"Uhm, well the threat at the Ichiraku Ramen and we first followed you with the three of us and when that failed we followed you individual. After that Naruto-kun tried the throwing thing and then Sasuke-kun made up the plan to see you naked in the hot springs, but I heard that failed too.

And when we were in those ninja suits we thought that you wouldn't recognize us and we could challenge you into a fight and pull off your mask.

But I think this is the easiest thing of all the things we ever tried to make that mask disappear" the pair laughed ((watch episode 101))

"And is it what you expected?"

"Not really, I had expected some weird face, probably since Naruto made me start thinking about it. He made up all kind of faces, like you being a tarako-mouth faced guy, or you having beaver teeth, and he even imagined you with some sort of weird kissy face" Kakashi laughed out loud ((Tarako are codfish eggs))

"That's really something he would come up with" his smile quickly faded away with the thought of his dead friend and opened his eyes to look at the female above him

He saw tears leaking from Sakura eyes falling on his cheeks "I'm sorry" he whispered

"For what?" she whispered back

"For asking about it and all"

"Don't blame yourself" she kissed him tenderly and he gave in to her love

After a while their kisses became more lustful again and their tongues played roughly with each other.

Sakura felt so warm inside, so good inside, but still she wasn't satisfied enough and pulled the covers between them away.

Then she made a trail with her finger and followed it with light butterfly kisses. From his mouth down his jaw, stopping at his ear to nip at it for a second, before moving down his throat towards his collarbone, as she unbuttoned his hospital shirt.

Kakashi tried to hold back as much of his groans as possible, but still a few groans escaped from his mouth, as the light touches of Sakura's full lips on his bare skin made him go crazy.

She had unbuttoned all the buttons of his shirt and made a new trail with her finger leading her lips straight over his hardened stomach muscles.

When she reached his pants she slowly began pulling it down, awaiting every single inch of skin to kiss.

But suddenly Kakashi's strong arms reached out to her face and pulled it up to his own as she crawled over him again. He pulled her up enough so they were facing each other.

"Sakura isn't it a little to early for this?" he whispered and only now she realized that if Kakashi hadn't stopped her, she would have did 'it' with him, she was ashamed that she did not have the discipline to stop. She looked embarrassed away.

"Sakura I'm not blaming you for anything, I just want you to wait a little while more, even if you are ready now, then please wait 'till I am too" she looked up surprised

"Wait for you?? Are you too still a virgin then?" he nodded and blushed a bit, something she had never seen him do without a mask on, it made him extremely kawaii!!

"Well if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a shower" Kakashi said ending their conversation

Sakura stood up and helped the still weak Kakashi to the bathroom.

"You sure you can do this on your own?" he laughed and nodded

"Yea I'm sure"

"Oh wait!" Sakura ran out the bathroom and after a few seconds she came back with a towel and his old, but clean clothes

"Here, they're washed, otherwise you had to run around the building in your boxers…" he laughed again and toke the clothes and towel "…not that I would mind that though" she smirked and winked naughty at him, then her smirk turned in a smile and she spoke; "Well I'm off too take a shower too, let's meet in the garden when we're ready, 'key?"

Hi

Wooow what a hard chapter to write, hope you found it less hard to read, haha, Ja ne


	16. Is this the end were I've lived towards?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in this story, except the ones made up by me

Hi,

… ah don't bother…

****

Frozen Time!

Chapter 16: Is this the end were I've lived towards?

Last time: Kakashi woke up after his surgery. Sakura was really happy he was alive, but she also blamed herself for it all, then some sweet words were said and the pair kissed.

Sakura even wanted to let it go further, but Kakashi stopped her just in time.

Kakashi showered as fast as he could in his miserable state. The three bullets that he had caught for Sakura had made deep wounds. The first one had been in the side of his stomach, the second one in his shoulder and the last one only a few inches away from the first one. He looked at his weak body, the bullets had left its remains on him; three scars decorated his body. He had been through allot of battles and surgeries, but only few had gave him minor scars, so he was surprised by these three big ones.

He washed his greasy hair until it was his shiver sleek mane again, after that he washed his body good, cause he still had some bloodstains all over him and he smelled like blood.

He really hated the smell of blood. He had been confronted with it to many times.

When he was ready, he quickly dried up and pulled his clean clothes on, but not all off them. He was gonna relax with Sakura in the garden so he only pulled on his boxers of course, his shirt, his pants and his sandals. He tied his headband with the Konoha signature around his arm like Shikamaru had always done.

He stumbled out the room only to find a surprised doctor and nurse.

"Well, hello kaka-san" Dr. Yoshiku welcomed him

"Ohayo doctor, Kidemi" he greeted  
"How do you feel?" the Dr. asked

"Fine"

"Good to hear" Kidemi said as the Dr. nodded in agreement

"Yeah… but I'm in kind of a hurry, cause I'm meeting Sakura in the garden, sorry but if you have any urgent questions, please ask them now, if not I'll be going"

"Haha that's okay, you go meet your friend, I have nothing urgent on my mind, I just wanted to make sure you were alright" the Dr. smiled friendly

With a small bow he left the two and stumbled his way to the great garden

Sakura had at that time already showered and sat on a bench looking at the doors that led people into the big garden.

Sakura had showered at normal speed thinking she was finishing quicker then Kakashi anyway and he still not being there with her confirmed her thoughts.

She had showered at their original sleeping room, since they had given Kakashi a new room to recover.

__

Guess I'll keep it as my own! She had thought to herself when she stood under the shower, letting the clean water pouring over her, clearing all her thoughts and doubts about the relation she had just began with her 'former' teacher.

Officially he was still her sensei, but with all the things that were going on now, he was more a best friend or a boyfriend now then anything else.

She had thought about what Kakashi had said to her, about him still being a virgin. She had never thought that not only because he was 27 now and all, but because he had said that he had have a lover in his teen years.

__

Could it even be that I have stolen his first kiss?? No, don't think so she smiled _but it is true that he has stolen my_ and with that thought her smile grew wider

Ten minutes later had passed as Sakura though back on the things she had thought about while showering, but her train of thoughts were interrupted when she saw a door open and Kakashi came stumbling into her site.

Sakura walked up too him

"Sorry I'm so late, but the doctor didn't knew I was awake and they started asking me how I felt and stuff" she giggled a bit

"Well, I'm not mad, now let's go make a walk" and with that she turned, toke Kakashi's arm and started walking.

Kakashi pulled her close to him while walking and pulled his arm around her back.

There they walked through the beautiful big garden of the medical lab.

There were cherry trees, oak trees, apple trees and many other unknown fruit trees. But not only trees decorated the huge garden, there were many different types plants, like bushes, flowers and grasses and a river flowed, making a little waterfall when in the middle of the garden the ground made a downfall. The clear bleu water of the little waterfall poured down in a little lake that had been created by nature.

Also here there were cherry trees and these were just beginning to lose their soft pink blossom.

The pink blossom whizzed slowly by them, it made the place perfect, just totally perfect.

"It's so beautiful!" Sakura said in awe as she looked around

"Come on let's sit" Kakashi decided as he stumbled up to a cherry tree and sat down

Sakura followed quietly, sat down in Kakashi's lap and let her head rest on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Sakura are really sure you want this to continue, I mean I am still your teacher"

"Well, that does feels weird, but I'm for a hundred percent sure, and you, are you sure about this too?" she asked a bit uncertain of the answer

"I said that already, didn't I, of course I'm sure, I can't wish for a more beautiful, smarter, nicer, and hotter girlfriend then you" he looked sweetly in her eyes and he was rewarded with a soft kiss on his masked lips.

"Your too perfect for me" she said

"No, otherwise fate hadn't brought us together like this"

"I think your right" she smiled playfully

He pulled his mask off and kissed her gently, not too overly passionate and not too overly hungry, it was just a slow kiss, as it fitted the paradise perfectly. They would not rush; they had all the time in the world.

Pink blossom flew slowly by and few got stuck on the out-making couple. But the paradise would soon change.

A hard and cold wind blew suddenly and the pair looked up, as most of the blossoms flew off them.

They looked at each other, concern written in their eyes.

"What is this weird feeling I'm having, Kakashi? It feels like something bad is about to happen…"

"I don't know, but I'm having the same feeling"

"How could such a paradise held such an evil feeling?" Sakura asked wondering

"We should leave… this doesn't feels right"

"But what if it's only a feeling"

"No, I've told you this before; if a shinobi has a bad feeling about something, he must not ignore it, something is wrong, we should go" she got off him, stood up and helped him up to his own feet.

"NOT SO FAST!!" a deep, evil but still familiar voice shouted within the shadows that had just formed in the forest surrounding the once so peaceful paradise

"Who are you!!" Kakashi asked with coldness in his voice

"That does not matter, the thing that matters is who you are!" the voice said

"Show yourself!" Kakashi ignored what was just said

"Why don't you come and get me?? Are you afraid of the dark?? Are you afraid of what you don't know?? Or do you fair… death!?" the voice said the last end of the sentence in a whisper, as if it was only for their ears to hear it

Sakura held Kakashi tied

"Who are you!! Show yourself!!" Kakashi tried again

"Why should I… Kaka-san??" they stood there petrified, before Kakashi got hold of reality again

"How do you know my name?!?" he shouted

"Now can you figure out a reason why I would tell him that… Sakura-chan?" the voice directed its question now at Sakura

"Show yourself now!" Kakashi was beginning to lose patience with this freak

"Well then, if you really insist on it…" suddenly a shadow came slowly walking forth from the surrounding darkness

It slowly took on the form of a person, when they got good sight of the person they saw it was a man who had wrapped himself up in a cape.

"So good to see you two again, it's been a while hasn't it?" before Kakashi could ask what he was talking of, the man pulled of his cape

"TONOMI MUSASHI!!" the two shouted in chorus

"Glad you haven't forgotten about me either" he smirked evilly

"But how…?"

"You'd like to know that wouldn't you…" he said as he continued his evil smirking "…but I won't say anything, it would only spoil our fun together"

"What are you going to do!"

"Anxious, aren't we? Well then, let me show it to you!!" he shouted this last part of the sentence as he drew his katana from underneath his cape and laughed forth in a straight attack against the defenseless shinobi, called by the name Hatake Kakashi

__

Is this it? Is this the way I'm going to die? Is it at this age, in this place? Will I have the strength to protect Sakura? If she would survive, what would she do?? Could she move on? And what if I'm not able to protect her? In the after life, could she ever forgive me?? Could I ever forgive myself?? Kakashi's thoughts were racing as Musashi ran forth.

He thought it took forever for Musashi to reach him, but as he saw Musashi running forth in slow motion he could not move, he was completely paralyzed, not one muscle wanted to move as much as he tried, even his heart had stopped pounding.

But as his attacker was only a few feet away, Kakashi looked forth directly at his death, pinkness caused his eyes to wide an inch as it covered his sight suddenly.

Sakura had moved in front of him, trying to protect him.

But then pain hit him as he felt something stab him in the chest.

Musashi had pierced his katana right through Sakura and it ended stabbing the still recovering shiver haired jounin behind her in the chest.

Sakura coughed out some blood as her eyes had gone wide when her skin met the sharp metal of Musashi's katana

She saw Musashi laughing, but she did not hear him. Suddenly her eyelids got awful heavy and slowly they closed. Everything went black around her.

__

Did I save Kakashi?? What is this dark emptiness?? Is this the place were dead people end up?

I LOVE CLIFFIES!!…coughs…This one was hard to write too in the beginning, but at the end it all went like a dude-on-fire, haha, and don't worry I'm not that dude, mainly because I'm no dude, I'm a girl and I'm not on fire, but that aside ja ne


	17. Is this the new beginning!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other charathough Sakura stabbing Kakashi too.

Everything went black around her.

__

Did I save Kakashi?? What is this dark emptiness?? Is this the place were dead people end up?

Then she heard a familiar rustling sounds. She focused at the sounds and learned that the rustling sounds were voices talking.

But how could that be? She was supposed to be dead.

Had Kakashi rescued her and taken her back to the medical building?

Her eyelids were still awful heavy and she had to put a lot of effort in opening them, but closed them immediately as bright light made her more blind then the darkness had caused.

"Sakura-chan?"a very familiar voice broke a stabbing Kakashi too.

Everything went black around her.

__

Did I save Kakashi?? What is this dark emptiness?? Is this the place were dead people end up?

Then she heard a familiar rustling sounds. She focused at the sounds and learned that the rustling sounds were voices talking.

But how could that be? She was supposed to be dead.

Had Kakashi rescued her and taken her back to the medical building?

Her eyelids were still awful heavy and she had to put a lot of effort in opening them, but closed them immediately as bright light made her more blind then the darkness had caused.

"Sakura-chan?"a very familiar voice broke through her head, she recognized the voice, but from what?

"Sakura?" a deeper more mysterious voice questioned her name, though it wasn't Kakashi's, she could tell

She opened her eyes slowly and closed quickly again too. She repeated this motion a few times before she could take a look at her surroundings.

She saw a white ceiling, but then something natural-pink, yellow and crystal-blue appeared right before her eyes. Her vision was still blur and her eyes needed a few seconds to adjust, but when they did, she looked at what she thought 'the impossible'.

"Naruto its you!!!" she laughed forth hugging the blond, bleu-eyed shinobi tightly

He pulled his hands around her to secure she wouldn't let go out of exhaustion as she hung unto him

She cried out in his shoulder, letting out all of her confusion, fear, happiness and all the other vague emotions she was feeling, as she couldn't suppress them all anymore.

"It's okay I'm here now" Naruto tried to ease her a little

"I-I…I t-thought I loosed y-you!" she cried out

"Would you thrust me when I said you didn't lose the moron?" she heard that familiar mysterious deep voice again, speaking up for the second time

She turned her head a little and her eyes filled with even more tears when she gasped; "Sasuke-kun!!" and her arms left Naruto to hug Sasuke tight too

Sasuke held her for the first time in their lives and he felt good about it

It had been so long since he had heard her speak, even move and now, now she was hugging him with all her might

Naruto sat down on the bed next to the hugging pair.

It almost hurt him to see the girl he once had a crush on with his best friend, not that he wasn't happy for them, but that she still felt more for Sasuke as a friend then for him as a friend, that was thing that hurtled the most.

He didn't felt bad about their hug though, but how could he, he was already in a relation with a gorgeous women named; Hyuuga Hinata, the heir of the main branch of the strong Hyuuga clan

After some time of crying in her friends shoulder, she became quiet as only a few sniffs were heard.

Suddenly she lifted her head and looked at the pure ebony eyes of her friend

"S-Sasuke-k-kun… h-how…?" he shushed her by putting a finger over her lips

"I think you better rest before we explain" he looked intensely but gently at her, something he had never done before

She nodded, but then tears formed in her eyes again and she swallowed hard cause of her dry throat "S-Sasuke-k-kun?" he looked asking at her

"I-Is K-Kakashi-kun a-alright??" she looked worried at him and he smiled indicating nothing was wrong with him

"G-good" she smiled too, as Sasuke laid her back in bed

"You should get some sleep, we'll come check on you when you wake up, then we'll explain everything, kaka-sensei's going to be alright so don't sweat it" Naruto secured her as he stood up from her bed, as Sasuke followed his example

She really hadn't paid much attention to it, but now Naruto was standing he looked like a handsome grown-up man about the same age Kakashi was at, as so did Sasuke.

Naruto tugged her in so she wouldn't get cold and placed a small and innocent kiss on her forehead, as he looked very gently and loving at her.

She had never seen him like this, it made her peaceful inside and before the two men were even outside the room she had already surrendered to her exhaustion and had fallen asleep.

"So?" Naruto asked

"So what?" Sasuke replied

"How do you think she is going to take the news?" the blond shinobi looked worried at his friend

"I think she'll survive, she always does, no matter the circumstances" the young dark-haired man said full of confidence in his fellow shinobi

Naruto nodded as the two friends quietly walked back to their homes, it was in the same direction for the greatest part and so they didn't have split up quickly after leaving the hospital.

Sasuke liked the silence and he was glad his friend had developed into a more quiet person then he used to be, not that he hated his loud attitude, but he had to admit he found it quite annoying sometimes when they were younger.

After a while of slow walking the two men said bye and disappeared in the shadows of two crossing streets.

Bright light shone through the window as Sakura opened her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead" a deep voice called out for her

"Uh?" was all she could get out her mouth

"It's me Sasuke, don't you recognize me anymore?" Sasuke smiled playfully

"Haha, yea, I remember now" she rubbed the sleep out her eyes

"How are you feeling?" Sakura sat up straight

"I'm feeling fine to be honest, just a little tired still"

"I can understand that"

"Sasuke?" she looked asking at him

"What is it?"

"Could you explain everything to me now?" she looked intensely at him with her needy green orbs

He nodded quietly as his gentle eyes changed into serious ones

"Were should I start? Uh do you remember the fight with Musashi?"

"Of course how could I not"

"Okay well, he used that ice-beam attack on you" she nodded understandable

"But just before it hit the two of you made some seals"

"I still don't understand why you were dead and now you're alive"

"Well let me explain without you interfering" she blushed a little

"Before the beam hit the two of you Musashi used some sort of gen-jutsu on you two. After you and Kakashi were frozen in he cut the ice in two and took Kakashi away and disappeared. We didn't know where he had taken Kakashi, so we took you with us down. The ice around you had melted off and we expected you to have died, but you didn't, you were in some kind of hibernate, but you couldn't wake up. The Hokage had only heard of the jutsu that was used on you, according to her a very powerful, so strong even she couldn't take care of it and it was true, she couldn't. Eleven years passed and we had no cure for you, but then finally one ANBU team found Musashi and luckily enough he had kept Kakashi as some sort of trophy, also still frozen with even all the ice around him.

They took Kakashi to this hospital, cause the Hokage had also heard that the gen-jutsu could only be used on two people and when those two people were to be reunited they both would live again.

And indeed this worked, but what wasn't told was that when you two were reunited you both shared your minds for one thousandth of a second. We have heard from Kakashi what sort of happened and it all turned out to be a dream, nothing more, but the wounds you two got in that dream were real, Kakashi now has four scars added to his body." Sakura looked disbelieving at him

"So all we went through was just a dream, that had last in real time less then a second?!" she summarized everything in a few words

Sasuke just nodded a little worried about her friend _How will she react?_ He thought

"You probably noticed already but your body has grown to an adults one, as so has mine and everybody around us. Only Kakashi stayed the same as he was frozen in for all those years and so it didn't got the chance to age, I'm sorry to say this but you have missed eleven years of your live and-…"

"We have missed YOU for eleven years of OUR life!" Naruto shouted exited as he came walking in along with Ino

"Ino…" Sakura whispered amazed in what beautiful woman her rival had developed

"…You look so wonderful" Sakura said in awe as Ino smirked

"Well you don't look so bad either" Ino complimented back

After Ino came in, Shikamaru followed, as so did Hinata, Lee, Chouji and an older man

"Iruka-sensei?" she questioned looking surprised as he nodded

"Yep that's me, just wanted to make sure my smartest ninja was still okay" he smiled cute and blushed a little as he always did

All her friends looked so different, but still the same in a weird way, she thought Naruto had changed the most; he looked though, handsome and loving, not like the dumb restless Naruto he was when he was younger.

She felt so happy with all her friends around her, but she still missed one person…

"Kakashi!" she shouted happily as he suddenly appeared in poof next to the bed, still holding crutches to support his weight

"Yo" he curved his eyes indicating he was smiling, as he was wearing his mask but no headband, leaving his sharingan eye for everyone to see

Hi,

Well that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed it anyway!

Love,

Me (of course)


	18. Unresolved feelings The choice is yours,...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in this story, except the ones made up by me

Frozen Time!

Chapter 18: Unresolved feelings

The choice is yours, Sakura!

Last time: Sakura found herself in a room with Naruto and Sasuke. They told her she should rest before they would explain it all to her. After her sleep Sasuke explained all what had happened and Naruto came in followed by all her friends. Even Kakashi appeared with a poof.

"Oi Kaka-sensei, you shouldn't get out of bed yet" Naruto pointed out

"Well thank for your concern Naruto, but I'm fine" he still smiled

"And how are you" he asked Sakura

"Good if you consider the circumstances" she smiled a little embarrassed

"What is all this" a loud woman's voice was heard behind all Sakura's visitors

"Aaah, granny Tsunade" Naruto startled "Quick Hinata-chan, hide me" he tried to dodge away behind his girlfriend

"Naruto, what's the meaning of all this" Tsunade appeared next to him

"Uhm.. well… I thought Sakura-chan would heal faster if she had all her friends supporting her" he scratched his head grinning

"I thought I told you and Sasuke that all she needed now to heal; was rest" she looked strict at him before her eyes softened

"Well, guess you're just dumb, now everybody get out the room except Sakura and Kakashi that is, I need a little talk with the both of you"

"Bye Sakura, I'll come check on later, come on Shikamaru" Ino pulled the young man with her

"Ino, you know where the vending machine is" they heard Chouji yell

"Bye guys" Sakura waved her friends goodbye

The hokage closed the door after Sasuke and Naruto went out last

"Uhm well were should I start? First Kakashi you just go sit down" Kakashi followed the Hokage's orders and sat down on the side of Sakura's hospital bed

"You both have already heard what has happened, but if there are any questions I would like to hear them now" it got silent

"Good, then I have not much to say, but what I do have to say won't be nice" she looked concerned at the two ninja's before her

"Konoha got into a war two years ago with the Mist over the two of you" she paused before continuing

"The Mist thought we had sent too much ANBU over to their land to look for you, Kakashi" she looked at the one sharingan-eyed shinobi

"They had attacked us with dozens of strong mist ANBU and we had trouble holding them back. After the war ended and we signed a peace-treaty, we had to carve a lot of new names on the K.I.A. memorial stone. Under those names were both your parents, Sakura and your eternal rival Maito Gai, Kakashi. I don't know what to say about this, but sorry" she looked concerned, as tears appeared in Sakura eyes and she crushed into Kakashi's shoulder crying out everything that she had just gone through ((K.I.A.Killed in action))

"I'll just leave you two alone now. Kakashi, after this trip I ground you too stay in bed for at least two weeks and again I'm terrible sorry for your loses" she ended her sentence with a whisper, Kakashi nodded quietly and turned back too the crying Sakura

Kakashi closed his eyes, he heard the door open and close and let Sakura cry out on his shoulder

How could you die without me, buddy! I thought we were everlasting rivals! Kakashi knew that they would not live forever and that the life of a ninja would most of the times be shorter then the one of a citizen, but still he hadn't expected the 'beautiful green beast of Konoha' to die so quick and live so short.

Kakashi's mind returned back into reality when he felt Sakura move and he opened his eyes to look at the wet green orbs of Sakura looking hurtled at him

"K-Kakashi, w-what will h-happen to m-me next" she sniffed, trying hard to control her sobs

"I-I… I don't know" he looked worried at her

"I'm sorry about what happened to Gai-sensei" she hugged him tightly

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents too"

After that sentence they held each other for a little while more before Kakashi began a question

"Sakura…" Kakashi lifted her head "I-I…D-Do want our relation to continue, e-even though all what happened was a dream" Sakura looked right into his needy gentle eyes, but then she turned her head away and the sobs returned

"I-I… I don't know! I don't know what I'm feeling anymore! I'm sorry" the tears poured out her eyes and Kakashi pulled her close hugging and comforting her with all his might

"It's okay, I don't need an answer right away, It's all going to be alright, I'll be here for you, always, I want you to know that" he whispered softly in her ear

"I know" she whispered back and she tried to pull him as close as possible

After a while of comforting and hugging each other, Kakashi thought it was time to rest for the both of them.

He laid her back in her bed, tugged her in and gave an innocent goodbye kiss on her forehead.

After that he returned too his own hospital room and bed to rest some and to think about what all had happened.

"KAKASHI" it was one week later from the day that both Sakura and Kakashi got the bad news about their family and friends

"KAKASHI COME DOWN NOW" a loud woman's voice was heard all over the garden which was part of the only hospital in Konoha, again, it was the third time this week already

A silver hair-colored man jumped down from a tree nearby the blond woman and landed just in front of her.

"Haven't I already told you two times before; that you shouldn't be out yet" the beautiful woman said a little angry

"I know Hokage-sama, but I can't just lie still for two weeks, especially not when I feel perfectly fine" Kakashi argued

"You still have a week too go before I can dismiss you from the hospital bed, but I don't think I can keep you here much longer, now can I"

"No you can't" he said plain and straightforward and her expression softened into a smile

"Well, I don't have much time now, but I'll come by your room at the end of this noon and check you out, if there really is nothing wrong with you anymore, you can go"

"Arigat333;" Kakashi bowed his head a little in respect

"No problem, but I do want you to stay in bed for only this little time" he nodded and they both disappeared in different directions.

Sakura sat up in bed laughing, she had heard the Hokage lecture Kakashi and was now grinning at how many times Kakashi had had that conversation with their Hokage and how he was still too stubborn to listen to her.

She had have a lot of visitors that week; all her friends checking her out, but the most amazing visitor she had was Sasuke, he had come to her everyday and he had always something with him for her; a fruit basket or a stuffed animal or a single flower.

He was acting different from the Sasuke she knew when she was young.

When they were young he always sort of ignored her, except on missions but mostly he then only talked to her when he needed her talents, just to complete the missions successfully.

But now he was acting weird, not that she hated his new behavior, on the contrary, she liked this new Sasuke almost even more then she like the old one.

And she could also almost feel some attraction from his side too, the way he came visiting, the way he acted around her, it just made no sense to her except that he like her too.

But she had noticed that her behavior had changed too. Every time he had came with a present or a compliment she had smiled and blushed, but she hadn't made any attempts to compliment him back. She had thanked him for the present and compliments but every time he had done it, she felt weird. She felt so happy and mostly the infatuation of her crush had taken over, but on the other hand she had felt so guilty and bad about what she was doing. Although she didn't understood these bad feelings she hadn't thought about them so far, but had occupied herself with the question if he liked her yes or no. Now was first time she toke the time to think about the other feeling. What was is? This weird, questionable feeling? She startled when it struck her: in her unconscious mind she was still thinking about Kakashi! All the dreams she had had this week… they were all about her and Sasuke, but in all of them Kakashi and nobody else occurred. That would explain the guilty feeling. She was so confused; she still loved Kakashi, but now she also loved Sasuke again. How could she single out one of those two?

Sakura had spend the whole noon fretting about what reality had given her, it was like she was in some sort of trance without time as it passed by quickly, but then a knock on her door was heard and she returned back to the world of the living from a trip to her most inner thoughts and feelings.

Another knock was heard.

"Uhm come in" she said quickly as she had almost lost herself in her thoughts again

The door opened "Ah glad you're awake" Kakashi appeared in the doorway

"Hokage-sama had just checked me out and she said I can finally go home again"

"That's great" she said not really enthusiastic and smiled a fake smile, she still wasn't sure about her feelings

Kakashi noticed her change in behavior, but just ignored it.

"How are you doing" he walked to a chair, picked it up and placed it down near her bed, then turned it and sat on it backwards

"Uhm pretty good"

"Good…" he smiled sweetly at her from underneath his mask "So? When do you got to leave"

"Uhm Hokage-sama has checked on me yesterday and she said that I should be back to myself again in a few days"

"That's great to hear" Kakashi now curved his eyes too as he was smiling while silence had taken over

Kakashi felt uncomfortable for the first time in Sakura's company and they stared at each other for a little while when Kakashi finally broke through the silent barrier

"So, what are you going to do when you can go home" he couldn't stand the silence and the staring anymore in the tensioned room

"Uhm I guess I'll go train again and try to succeed as a chuunin"

"Then… C-Can I be your sensei again" he asked uncertain

She smiled a real smile for the first time that late afternoon "I would be devastated If you couldn't" and he joined her in her smiling "Thanks"


	19. Sometime things seem more different then...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in this story, except the ones made up by me

Frozen Time!

Chapter 19: Sometimes things seem more different then they are

Last time: Tsunade-sama came to Kakashi and Sakura and told them about their losses in a war two years ago. Sakura wasn't sure if she still wanted to continue her relation with Kakashi and she found out she still loved Sasuke.

Seconds went by, then minutes went by, hours went by, even days went by, but time didn't seem to matter to Sakura anymore.

It was four days after Kakashi got fired from the hospital. But to Sakura; it al went by in a flash, the one moment it was morning the next it was evening already.

Those four days straight she had laid in her bed, lapsing into sleep once in a while, but mostly she had spent her time thinking, about what she felt for Kakashi, what she felt for Sasuke, what she would do about her home now her parents were gone, what she would do for a carrier now, if she even liked the idea of continuing being a shinobi.

A knock was heard on her door and it opened, she expected it to be a nurse bringing her food, but it wasn't a nurse.

"Hello Sakura, are you awake" Tsunade looked at the pink haired woman on the hospital bed

"Oh konnichi wa hokage-sama" Sakura greeted the blond woman

"I thought, I can almost see over my desk with all it's papers, I'll just go take a break and then I thought I'll come and check you out, then you can go home, cause I think your almost healed"

"I do feel good again for the first time in a long time"

"Okay then shall I begin" she nodded and the hokage walked over to Sakura's bed and sat at the side of it

She reached out a hand, holding Sakura's head gently and a blue light shone from it

After not even 10 seconds the light softened 'till it wasn't there anymore

"I've checked your chakra flow and if you ask me, your better" Sakura nodded happily

"You can go home now, I'll have a nurse bring you your new clothes, Naruto had gone shopping with his girlfriend"

"Naruto has a girlfriend? Who is she" she asked curious

"Nobody has told you yet? Well sorry then, I guess he wanted to tell you yourself, but it's Hinata-chan, I think you know her"

"Ah Hinata yes I know her, she always had watched him and in the chuunin exam she even tried to be like him, shame she lost, but anyway thank you so much hokage-sama" she bowed her head in respect

"Ah it was nothing" she stood up and walked to the door "Hope to see you soon again, but not in a hospital bed that is" they both laughed "Ow and come by my office tomorrow around half past one; I have money your parents left behind for you" after that she left

A few moments later a nurse came in with a bag in her hands

Sakura toke the bag from her and when the nurse had left, she looked at the contents of the bag which were pieces of clothing

Ow no, this can't be true!

It was the same outfit Naruto had always worn, but only this was the female design and what was supposed to be orange was now red instead.

She signed "Guess I have no choice"

She was just pulling on her blue sandals when another knock was heard on the door

"Come in"

The door opened and Sasuke stepped in, holding a flower in his hand

"Hey" she smiled

"Hey can you go home"

"Yeah hokage-sama was just here and she examined me and told me I was good to go"

"That's great" he smiled sweetly "Ow here" he gave her the flower after she had finished with the sandals

"Thank you, but I told you already that you didn't have to bring me anything" he shrugged his shoulders

She stood up "So how do I look" he grinned

"Uh how do I say this? Uhm well, let's just say it looks better on Naruto" a big grin graced his gorgeous face

She laughed about his response "Thought so"

She walked over to a chair that was decorated with all the cards, flowers, stuffed animals and the other gifts she had gotten from all her visitors

She putted all the gifts in the bag and walked towards Sasuke again

"Shall I walk you home" Sasuke held out his arm which Sakura toke gladly

"If you would" she smiled

They walked to Sakura's home talking all the way, but when they finally arrived at it, Sakura stood still. Her heart hurtled so bad to think that her parents were gone.

"Sakura are you okay" Sasuke asked a bit worried

"Uh ow yeah" she rubbed the tears out her eyes and stepped forth and opened the door with the hidden key that was still underneath the doormat.

She looked through the hallway; it looked so much the same as it did when she was young.

Tears were forming in her eyes again, but before they became good visible and rolled out she turned around.

"You know I haven't had any lunch, you wanna join me" she stood in her own hall smiling, but it was for everyone to see that it was a very fake smile.

"Sure and if were out, I'll treat you to some new clothes" he laughed

"Haha that would really be nice" and with that she ran out closing the door without locking it and dragged Sasuke quickly with her

After they had lunch and picked out some new clothes, it had already become late afternoon. The pair then made a long walk talking all the way.

They were walking on the training grounds when the twilight was setting and they watched the sunset sitting against the stakes together

"Remember last time we sat here" Sasuke said

"Yeah it was the first mission the four of us ever were on, although it wasn't really a mission"

"Hmm and remember Naruto being the only one tied up to the stake"

"Haha yea he'll never learn"

"No that's not true, he has grown much in the time you were out. He trained extra hard so he could become a ANBU-member so he could go and look for Kakashi so that the two of you could be reunited and he could see you live again"

"Really? Wow I knew he liked me and Kakashi but did he really do all that for us"

Sasuke nodded "But more for you then for Kakashi, he was also in the ABNU team that found Musashi and Kakashi, as so did I" the moon shone a bit and made Sasuke's face more fragile as he smiled gently

"You know…" he crawled closer to her "…I really…" and closer "…really…" now he was only inches away from her face "…like you a lot" and he kissed her

Sakura just sat there not kissing back, not pushing Sasuke away

When he noticed she didn't kissed him back he kissed rougher and hungrier, wanting her to accept him.

She still didn't answer the kiss and watched him, as she was in some kind of shock.

In the corner of her eye she say something move, but she ignored it.

She was at the point of kissing back the man she had have a crush on from kinder garden when reality struck her and she realized what her feelings were trying to say.

She pushed Sasuke gently of her.

"Sakura what wrong, don't you want this" he asked concerned

"Uhm yes… I mean no…" she finally understood what she felt; she loved Sasuke as a friend and as a crush but what she felt for Kakashi went way deeper, it was true love and she finally understood her feelings who were trying so hard to say that Kakashi was the only man for her, but now… how could she ever explain this to Sasuke?

After a long minute of silence a voice broke through "I think I get it" Sasuke looked down

"You do" Sakura looked confused

"It's Kakashi, isn't it" she saw hurt flash through his eyes for a short second but then he putted his normal sight up again, his not caring, intensely dark, mysterious sight

"How…" she asked still confused and he signed not wanting to explain

"He told me about your relationship with him in the time you two mind-melted after I had explained him all about what had truly happened, but he wasn't sure if you wanted to continue it since it in reality was just a dream you both shared. Because you two hadn't been much together I thought you told him you didn't want it to continue" he explained sadly, as his eyes looked down at the grass between them, hurt flashed through them again as he now allowed himself a long second before they turned in their dark mysterious selves again

"…I'm sorry… I-I should have never done it…" he whispered

"No I'm the one who should be apologizing" Sakura whispered back and Sasuke looked confused up

"What do you mean, I was the one who kissed you, not the other way round…"

"I know, but if I would've understood my feelings sooner I wouldn't have hurt you and embarrassed you like this" they locked eyes and without talking they both understood the other one's feelings

"I still think you should withdraw your apology and accept mine instead" he smiled sweetly

"Only if you accept my apology first" he laughed and gave her a friendly but intense hug

"Friends" he asked whispering in her ear

She nodded smiling and ensured him "Friends 'till the very end" then Sasuke's stomach growled and Sakura's joined in as a terrible noise flowed over the training grounds

"Haha I'm beginning to feel hungry, what do you think about looking for some nice restaurant"

she nodded but added a bit uncertain "Do you really don't mind me eating on your costs, though" since she hadn't received the money her parents had left behind Sasuke had paid for the lunch and the clothes already

"Of course not, I'm already glad enough you're out of that coma or whatever you'd like to call it"

The rest of the evening went by quickly and they both had much fun even just by being together. They had looked up a nice little restaurant and had dinner. They stayed at the restaurant long after dinner. And when I the restaurant wanted to close they wandered around the village a bit, looking for a good discotheque to finish their day a bit tipsy.


	20. Both telling barefaced lies!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in this story, except the ones made up by me

Frozen Time!

Chapter 20: Both telling barefaced lies!

Last time: Sakura got fired from the hospital four days after Kakashi had been fired. She had lunch with Sasuke and on their walk he kissed her and that was when she understood her feelings as she pushed him away. They laughed about it and decided to just be friends and after that they had dinner and visited a discotheque.

Sakura woke up with a bit of a headache cause of the liquor last night. She didn't remember the last time she had so much fun, though

Flashback:

They found a nice looking discotheque, entered it and find most of their friends there; Ino and her boyfriend Shikamaru were controlling the dance floor, Chouji was eating and Naruto and Hinata were making out a bit.

"You think we should bother them" Sakura asked Sasuke when he walked towards the out making couple.

"If we don't, Naruto probably licks Hinata-chan's face off" and he smirked a bit

They walked up the pair and Sasuke tapped on Naruto's shoulder to warn him they were there.

"Sasuke what is it" Naruto asked annoyed as Hinata reddened cause of being caught in something so intense as the kiss she was just sharing with her loved one.

"This…" he stepped aside and Sakura got into his view

"Sakura-chan I thought you were still in the hospital"

"I was, 'till this noon that is" she smiled sweetly

The song that was playing ended and Ino and Shikamaru walked towards the foursome at the table.

"Hey guys" Ino called enthusiastic as Shikamaru ambled behind her

"Hey Ino, ah shame you stopped dancing, you two really speak the same language

"Thanks, so what about you two? Shouldn't you be dancing right now too" she smiled devilishly at the pair

"Uhm well…" Sasuke stuttered a bit

"I think she has a good point there, Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled and pulled her friend along with her on the dance floor as the other couple followed and the third couple went on with their making out

The couple danced the rest of the night away and around four o'clock in the early morning they stopped from exhaustion and Sasuke walked Sakura back home.

"Door to door delivery" Sasuke said when they arrived at Sakura's house

"Hihi thanks Sasuke-kun" she giggled a bit

She opened the door remembering she had forgotten to lock it that morning

"Do I see you tomorrow again"

"Uhm well I like to begin training again and I promised Kakashi he could be my sensei again" Sasuke nodded

"Okay now if you could excuse me I have to go take my beauty sleep" they giggled and Sakura kissed him on the cheek

"Goodnight" she smiled, turned and closed the door

Guess I just have to live with the thought of those two together. She deserves Kakashi they'll be a nice couple, probably better than her and me. With those thoughts Sasuke walked to his own home, to his own warm bed that was waiting impatiently for him.

End of flashback

She looked up at her alarm clock, which she had set at ten last night, or early that morning to be exact.

"AAAAH" she shouted when she read 13:02 on the display

"I slept through the alarm" she hurried to the shower and undressed quickly

After her shower she dressed up in one of her new outfits she bought yesterday with Sasuke. The outfit was a black skirt and a yellow shirt with the text: 'Can't sleep, affright bugs will eat me…' on it

She quickly run out, not forgetting to lock the door this time and began her fast stroll towards the hokages office.

When she got at the huge building she first had to check in with the reception desk and wait in the waiting room.

She only had to wait a little while, though when she was called in by the hokage. After a little talk with the hokage, she handled Sakura the money. Sakura thanked her hokage and they said their good-byes.

In the reception room she found just the right person she needed "Hey Kakashi" she called when she saw her loved one who was standing with his back towards her

"huh" he looked around and his one visible eye enlarged for a second when he saw Sakura "Ow hey…" he said with a fake smile, but luckily he wore is mask so she didn't noticed it

"What are you doing here" she asked as stood next to him

"Oh I was just wondering if I could get some mission already, but no luck so far, though. And you why are you here" he mumbled while he looked through some papers

"Ow I just came to get my parents money…" she looked immediately sad again "…but after it I wanted to visit my favorite sensei and ask him if he wanted to train me again as he had asked me to become his pupil again"

"Iruka asked the same thing" he asked in fake disbelief

"Haha, no but what do you say about it"

"Right now"

"Why not? It's not like you have anything different to do, and you do wanted to use your ninja skills, that's clear since you wanted a new mission" she smiled playfully, cause she destroyed all possibilities of him saying no to her with a excuse. The only thing that could cancel it now was just a flat-out no from him.

"Uh fine I'll train you…" he smiled again this time even more fake then the last time, but Sakura didn't saw it since she was already dragging him out

"I still need to eat breakfast, though. You can come along, my treat"

She dragged them both to the ichiraku stand with had remained the same even after all those years.

They order their ramen and began talking

"So what do you want me to learn you, what's your goal" Kakashi asked, maybe if he knew he could do it as fast as possible and be well rid of her

"Uhm I would like to learn more so I could enter the chuunin exam again and become a chuunin" He nodded it became quit as they waited in silence for their food both thinking about the same things in different ways

"Here you go" the man from the ramen stand gave them their order

"Thanks" Sakura gave him the money for their food and it became quiet again as the ramen was still to hot to eat and after a few seconds of doubt; _I can't keep this from him, not now I finally figured it out!_

"Uhm Kakashi…" she said unsure not taking her eyes from the steaming hot ramen before her

"What is it" he responded while he looked at his own ramen

"I've been thinking about our relation" she blushed "…and the fact that it was a dream and all, but-…"

"I know what you think about it" he cut her off and curved his eyes indicating a smile underneath his mask, but although it was a smile, it was a sad one

"How-…"

"I saw you and Sasuke-kun last night-…"

"But-…" she tried to cut him off herself this time _he thinks I love Sasuke instead of him!_

"No, I know it all and I feel the same, it was just stupid of me to ask it you wanted to continue it, I mean it was just a dream we both happened to share. I useless for us to get wrapped up in such a dream, when we can live like real friends in reality…" his eyes were still curved from a sad smile "…and I wish you much luck with Sasuke-kun by the way" her eyes enlarged greatly, but when she noticed it they quickly turned normal again

she nodded "Thank you…" it came out more squeaky than she had expected her voice to be

she quickly ate her ramen and they both said nothing

When they finished Sakura backed out from their training-date; "Uhm you know Kakashi, I just forgot, but I still have something really important to do so shall we just pick out a new date another time"

"Uh…"

"Alright, than it's settled" she smiled hurried and ran out the stand and strolled fast out the street

Tears pouring from her eyes as her stroll quickened and turned in running through the village. _He doesn't loves me! He thinks it was just some silly dream!_ Her feet were going almost as fast as her thoughts went, but suddenly she stood still.

It was right before an apartment.

Sasuke's apartment.

She walked to the door slowly.

She stood right before it doubting, while the tears still rolled out her eyes. Then she raised her left hand and held it inches before the door still doubting. And after a long second she knocked on the door; two little knocks, she waited not even five seconds before she knocked again: now two harder one's, and when is didn't got answered after 2 seconds, she started rapidly knocking his door with hard bangs.

"What the hell is going on" was heard from inside, but Sakura had gone mad and therefor she didn't even noticed it when the door opened and Sasuke stood before her

"What the…" but he couldn't finish his sentence cause a fist was thrown at him

He caught it in his hand and finally Sakura noticed Sasuke before her. She looked up, as tears were still pouring out her eyes as her eyes had became quite red from her crying.

"Sakura what…" once again he couldn't finish his sentence, but this time cause of another reason

Sakura grabbed him and pulled him to the nearest wall she could find for them both, which was in the hallway, and kissed him hard on his mouth.

He didn't kissed back just stared at her in disbelief.

When she noticed Sasuke didn't kissed back, she made a trace of kissed from his mouth along his jaw up to his ear.

She started nibbling and gnawing on his ear and whispered in her most sexy voice; "I want you, right here, right now"

* * *

Hi,

How you liked it? I really enjoyed it,

Oh and yes, I know chouji just died in the anime (I don't really read the manga) but that doesn't matter, it's my story, so I kill and let people live whoever I like ;P


	21. Is this the beginning of something new o...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in this story, except the ones made up by me

Frozen Time!

Chapter 21: Is this the beginning of something new or the ending of something old? Or maybe even both?

Last time: Sakura had a flashback and got back her money her parents had left behind from Tsunade-sama, the hokage from the Konoha village. Kakashi also told her he thought their dream was stupid and that they should be friends, although he all lied it, Sakura ran off to Sasuke and kissed him.

When bad things happen the first thing anybody asks himself is why? 'Why does this happen to me?' 'Why doesn't this happen to anybody else?' Self-pity takes over rational thinking and controls the mind. Life can be such a bitch, but we humans should learn to live with it, or even more bad things might happen, things we may all regret…

His pupils increased about 3 times their normal size. She nibbled a bit more and stuck her tongue in his ear tickling him with every move the worm-like thing made.

She pulled it out again whispering with the same voice"So, what do you think about it? I know you want this" she continued her munching

Sasuke finally landed back in reality and pulled the young women off him a bit.

"As much as I like to give in to this, I think you will regret it tomorrow, so lets just talk okay" it was more of an order than a question, but she didn't ran away

He closed the door and walked her to his living room

"Just sit down… you want something to drink" he gestured to the sofa in the middle of the room, she just nodded and sat down

"I'll get you some tea" he walked out the room and she tried as hard as she could to make the tears stop flowing, although it didn't help at all.

After a little while he came back, holding two cups of tea.

"Here…" he gave her one cup and sat next to his friend

"So… now tell me what happened" he said carefully

"H-He-he… he-e… sa-sa-said th-that… he-e-ee… d-d-ddd-din-n-'t…" she managed to get out between her sobs

"Calm down first, it's going to be alright" he pulled a consulting arm around her, which she pushed off her furious

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! HE SAID HE DIDN'T LOVED ME, HE SAID THAT HE THOUGHT THE DREAM WAS JUST SOMETHING SILLY THAT WE BOTH SHOULD JUST FORGET" at this point she had let her tea have fallen to the ground and had begun an attack of rapid strikes against Sasuke's chest who was surprised by these actions and had therefor also let his tea fallen to the ground

"IT'S NOT FAIR! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME" she was still hitting Sasuke's chest

"Sakura, please get a hold of yourself" he yelled in desperation as he caught both her hands in his own

"Please…" he whispered as she hung forth onto his just beaten chest sniffing and sobbing like no tomorrow

He held and there was a comforting silence filled with sniffs and sobs

"It's okay Sakura" he said while stroking her back with one arm holding her tied with the other, as Sakura's own arms were holding him tied now too, not hitting him, not punching him, Sasuke thought it felt good. He already figured out the person she was talking about was Kakashi: _How could you? How could someone even say no to her? How could someone ever deny themselves this pleasure? The pleasure this young woman brings? Has he finally gone mad? _Sasuke felt a strong emotion emerge; anger. _How could he!_

Without his own knowledge his eyes formed into his sharingan _What is he thinking?_

The three dots in his eyes were spinning like crazy, but then he saw the green soaked eyes of Sakura looking shocked at him

"…S-Sasuke-k-kun…" she whispered in a gasp. His eyes were formed in sharingan, his hear was hovering a bit in the gusts of his chakra that was now flushing furious through his veins, overflowing at the surface of his skin which created a sort blue burning flame around him and every muscle in his body had tensed up.

"…P-Please… D-d-don't h-hurt hi-im…" she managed to squeak out

"…I…" his sharingan turned black and the blue flame around him turned slowly smaller until it was gone

"…Please Sasuke, promise me you won't hurt him cause of this…"

"…I…I…promise…" he looked down defeated

"Thank you…"she hugged him

After a little while, when Sakura still hadn't moved Sasuke was too curious to just let her lie

"Sakura" he whispered, no response

"Sakura" he whispered a bit louder, still no response and then he lifted her head a little and looked at her

She had her eyes closed and her tears were dried up _she looks so peaceful, not like she was just a little while ago_ anger flamed up in him again _no, I promised_

He pulled her in his arm and stood up, in a poof he stood in her bedroom.

He laid her down in her bed, pulled the blankets over her and placed a little kiss on her forehead.

After that he disappeared again and began his quest for Kakashi.

He first searched for Kakashi at his apartment, but he found it only to be empty.

He then ran through the village, people looking up from what they were doing when he ran by. When the sun started to set and the twilight overcame the bright day, he had looked through the whole village, without any progress, though.

The dark blue night came fast and the birds stopped their singing and got ready to sleep the night away.

The only place Sasuke hadn't been was the training grounds so that was were he went next.

After an hour of searching he dropped down against a tree, _Damn that Kakashi! Where the hell is he!_

After a minute or so he began to feel the exhaustion from all what had happened and of from course his quest for Kakashi, soon he began to feel drowsy_ guess I better go home to sleep some and continue my search tomorrow_ he thought

He got up and began to walk home, but when he walked over the red bridge, their former meeting place, he saw a familiar looking shadow up upon the stakes above the bridge.

"Kakashi…" he said as his anger started raising again

"What is it Sasuke, I don't feel like talking right now" he said quiet

"DON'T FEEL LIKE TALKING! WELL IF IT WAS UP TO ME YOU'D ALREADY BE LYING IN A HOSPITAL BED RIGHT NOW" he shouted

Kakashi turned around confused "What the hell are you talking about"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT REFUSING THE MOST GORGEOUS AND GENTLE WOMAN THE WORLD HAS EVER KNOWN" he yelled with anger flaming in his eyes

"What do you mean? I don't get it, if this is about Saku…" he was cut off

"DAMN RIGHT IT'S ABOUT SAKURA! SHE LOVES YOU SO MUCH AND THAN YOU JUST DUMP HER LIKE SHE MEANS NOTHING TO YOU! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST SAID THAT YOU LIKED THE DREAM, BUT DIDN'T WANT IT TO CONTINUE AND…

"WAIT" Kakashi cut him off and looked oddly desperate "What do you mean 'she loves you so much'? I saw the both of you yesterday! That's why I said I didn't wanted anything with her, I thought the two of you were together"

"No, no I'm not together with Sakura, I kissed her since I hadn't seen you and Sakura much together so I thought that she had turned you down. But you mean to tell me you do still love her"

"Of course, as you said how could I refuse the most gorgeous and gentle woman the world has known" he smiled and jumped down next to his friend

Sasuke looked away and walked up to the fence of the bridge

"I'm sorry…"

"No I'm the one who should be sorry, you deserve her more than I do"

"Your a bad liar, you've always been, you know that" they laughed "I don't think anyone could tell us who's better, but she wants you"

"You sure you're okay with that"

"Of course, I always wish you both the best, so for you two to be together is one of the best things I could wish, but hey, were are you waiting for? Do you rather listen to me than to make up with Sakura" Kakashi smiled "Your right" and with that he left in a poof

The doorbell rang. Sakura had just wakened up to find herself in her own bed and she decided she could stay in it for a little while more. _I'm not home! _She thought

She absolutely didn't wanted company right now, she just wanted to drown in her own self-pity, but she didn't got he chance, not without disturbance at least.

"Sakura I know your home" a voice called, Kakashi's voice

"Sakura, open the door or I'll force it open" he demanded, but with softness in his voice

Seconds later she furious pulled the door open

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WA…" she didn't got the chance to finish her sentence cause a strong mouth was pressed on hers, carefully kissing her

"Kakashi…" she whispered, closed her eyes and leaned in the kiss

When Kakashi finally broke free, he laid his forehead on hers, pulled his hands up to her face, stroke some lost locks of hair away and looked sweetly at her.

"Kakashi why…" she looked confused as he laid a finger on her soft lips

"Shhh… Sasuke explained to me the kiss you both shared was not something you both wanted. I first thought it was, that's why I lied… I really treasure the dream we shared and I don't want to lose you over something as a stupid misunderstanding, cause… I love you…" they had locked eyes, although Kakashi's left eye was still covered

"…" Sakura wanted to say something but nothing came out her mouth

Her hands reached up to Kakashi's cheeks and they stoke them softy, exploring every inch of his face

Slowly her face crawled closer up to his and only inches away she stopped "I love you too" and they kissed; long, gentle, sweet and hungry, but still tenderly and sensitive

Sakura walked back still kissing while Kakashi followed her and he closed the front door with a kick.

A shadow stood on a roof of the Konoha village as he had just watched the making up of two people he really cared about, _Guess this was the best thing to do, now they're both happy. I probably have a little trouble seeing them like that all the time, but there is no other way. I think I'm not meant to have a mate…. It's obvious fate wants the Uchiha clan to disappear and without any heir it certainly will… _the figure smiled

"You've fought so hard against fate already, so why stop fighting now… Sasuke? You may have lost Sakura, but there are millions of women more you know" a voice behind him said wisely and comforting

It surprised him a bit, he didn't knew he had talked aloud "I know, thanks…Naruto…"


	22. Life moves on but does is moves on to fa...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in this story, except the ones made up by me

Frozen Time!

Chapter 22: Life moves on, but does it moves on to fast?

Last time: Sakura had kissed Sasuke and he had pushed her away. The two talked about Kakashi who had refused Sakura. Sasuke went looking for Kakashi and finally found him on the red bridge. They had a little talk and Kakashi found out Sakura still loved him and they made up.

It was about seven months later and after a cosy dinner Kakashi had invited Sakura for romantic walk around he training grounds.

"So what did thought of the evening" he asked

"I loved it" she smiled

"Well it's not over yet" he pulled his mask down and kissed her softly in her neck while they were still walking

He stopped and looked sweetly at her, then he lifted her in his arms and he jumped up into a tree.

"Kakashi, what are you doing" she asked laughing

"Remember the mission we were on when all the bullshit happened? I had carried you and if I remember correctly we both like it when I carried you" she blushed

"See I knew you like the idea" he laughed and he spurted away jumping from tree to tree

She closed her eyes and felt like a kid again. She felt save, protected and of course really happy.

He slowed down and stopped, as Sakura opened her eyes to see where her loved one had taken her.

It was on top of the mountain that held sight over the whole village, it was the mountain in which the faces of the first four hokages were carved out.

He lifted her out his arms and they stood on top of the mountain admiring the view over the peaceful village.

He stood behind her hugging her and kissing her neck tenderly

"Kakashi it's so beautiful, you should look too" she said in a gasp which Kakashi had caused since his kisses tickled her

"Why should I? I like the view I have here much better" he said playfully and she giggled

"So tell me, why did you brought me here and where was that dinner meant for, did you do something bad again" she asked horrified but playfully

"It's not something bad, but you mean to tell you knew about my spoiling actions from the beginning? Am I that predictable" he said with false astonishment

"Guess so, but tell me" she insisted smiling

"If you had only waited a little while more, you would've found out by yourself eventually, but if you insist on wanting to know now, all I can do to please you is to tell, isn't it" he grinned playfully and she nodded "Well I have one thing to tell you and one thing to ask you" she looked inpatient at him as to tell him he had to spit it out already

"Haha well the thing I want to try to tell you is how much you mean to me" she looked surprised

"But I already know you love me" she looked even more surprised when he kneeled down and looked up to his beloved as he began his speech with a little giggle;

"I know you know it since I've said it lot's of times before but this one may change our lives forever, hehe, but uh would you please don't interfere, you don't know how much I've practised at this speech so if you do interfere, I'll probably be lost in the beauty of your voice and than I'll lose my text and I can't let that happen now, well… here it goes;

Sakura" He looked her straight in the eyes "you represent my luck, my love and my world,

I've found love in my heart and it has the same shape as your face,

I won't let anything tear this apart,

Nothing is real except for love when I look at you,

The light in your eyes is strong enough to beat every single night,

I trust you with what I think, feel and do,

There is nothing I won't do for you,

There's a flames that burns in me and you're the one that set's it free,

The wanting in my eyes is all for you,

You're the only one that's able to touch the arteries of my soul,

The words to tell you how much you mean to me do not exist,

Your touch makes me crazy,

Your smile heals any wound I have" he paused and took a little velvet box out his pockets "I want you to take this ring, I know it's a bit early for this, but I love you with whole my heart and I know there is no one else for me" he looked sweet but serious at her "Now my question is of course; Sakura, will you marry me and will you tell me that you love me too and that your love is meant forever"

Sakura stood there on the big mountain with her hands for mouth since it had fallen open when Kakashi had began his speech

She looked shocked at her lover

"Please…" he almost begged

Now she regained her senses again and flew Kakashi around his neck, which he hadn't expected and had fallen down with Sakura still around his neck

"YES, YES! OF COURSE I WANT TO MARRY YOU! I LOVE YOU SO" she shouted out in his chest since she now lay on him

He hugged her tied and in that position, on that spot they lay a long while just enjoying the happiness that had just occurred.

Slowly took Kakashi her in his arms, carried them home and they spend the rest of the night making love.

Not even six months later their wedding began.

"Sakura you look so beautiful" Ino managed to squeak out when she took a full look at her friend

Ino had gotten herself engaged one month ago and she and Shikamaru had planned their wedding about six months from Sakura and Kakashi's one

"Ah come on Ino, I bet you look much better in this then I do" it was now just before the wedding and Ino was helping Sakura with her weddings kimono

"It could never look better on me, it's just perfect for you" the kimono was white with beautiful dark pink/purple flowers and pink blossom that were wandering around the whole kimono

The fabric of the kimono was as soft as silk and fell beautifully over her now rounded belly, it didn't made her look fat, but more womanly she would probably ever look.

"So how many months do you have before the baby pops out" Ino started working on Sakura's make-up

"Uhm according to the doctor in about three months"

"Oh man I just can't believe your having this baby already, just a little more than a year ago you were still lying in that hospital bed"

Sakura signed peacefully "Yes I also still can't believe it totally, all these experiences… I remember being young like it was yesterday, although in my mind it really was just about two years ago that I was young. Everything happened so quickly; first that mind-melted-dream thing, the misunderstanding between Kakashi and I, my engagement with Kakashi, finding out I was pregnant and now this wedding. It all went so fast by, I hardly had time to sit down and think about it, although I don't regret how it all turned out"

"Haha but how could you ever? Your going to marry the man you love and have his baby, I can't think of anything that could destroy your happiness now" Ino smiled

"Well I do, I was thinking more about lately, he's still a jounin, you know. He has lot's of dangerous missions, what it he doesn't comes home one day" she saddened

"Come on Sakura, if it really worries you so much why don't tell him to stop it"

"I can't do that, I can't ask him to give up his living and his dream"

"Maybe he can work as a teacher on the academy? But let's drop this subject, it's your weddings day" Ino said happily

"Yeah you're right it's almost time, I'm so exited"

In the room next to Sakura's Kakashi was fighting the same nerves, but had more trouble holding them back as his bride.

"Naruto how do I look, no wait you have no skills in those things, Sasuke how do I look"

"Kakashi you should just relax" Naruto said desperately

"No, no I have to look good, it's my wedding Naruto" he said panicked

"I know that but you can't just stress out like this"

"I know, I know and I'm not stressing, I just a little nervous, so Sasuke what do think about my suit" he was wearing a expensive suit which he had bought a little time ago

"Kakashi you look fine but I think you should just listen to Naruto once in a while and this a good time to start your listing, relax" Sasuke advised

"Yeah, yeah I'm relaxed"

"Kakashi, just calm down now, Sakura isn't marrying you cause of how you look, she's marrying because she loves who you are and what you do, you should just stop worrying how you look and get ready to let her marry the guy she loves" Naruto said wisely

Kakashi thought for a moment "Yes, your right! Wait right here I'll back in a minute" and he ran

The wedding had already began, but still no sign of Kakashi. After ten minutes of waiting Sakura eyes began to water _Where is he? Why is he so late? It's our wedding!_

When the wedding had began Naruto and Sasuke had left the chamber they had used for Kakashi to change into his suit.

They had expected Kakashi to have forgotten about them and had went ahead, but there was no sign of him when they came there.

Suddenly a poof was heard and smoke appeared next to Sakura.

When the smoke disappeared Kakashi stood there eyes curved and in his jounin outfit "Sorry for being so late everybody and sorry for worrying you Sakura" he looked apologizing at her "But a good friend of mine told me a wise thing; I was worrying so much about this wedding that I forgot where this wedding was for, it's about the prove of our love Sakura" he looked sweetly at her "I was worrying about how I looked and this friend also told me you love me for who I am, not for how I look like, so I just went home and changed from my expensive suit into my jounin uniform, cause that is who I am and I proud of it, can you be proud of me too" he looked almost begging into her eyes

She flew him around his neck and buried her head into his shoulders "Kakashi" tears rolled out her eyes from happiness as the audience, who existed from all their friends and remained relatives, cheered and applauded

"Well let's just skip the bullshit" the hokage shouted

"Does anyone has any problems with the joining of these two people, let them now speak up or forever hold their peace" it became quiet

"That's how it's supposed to be, Sakura do you want to marry this man"

"I do with whole my heart" she yelled out in Kakashi's shoulder

"And Kakashi do want to marry this woman"

"Of course I do" he cheered happily holding his almost-wife-to-be tied

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

They backed up a little, but not enough to break the hug, as Sakura slowly pulled Kakashi's mask down as the audience went crazy

She now pulled the last end of Kakashi mask down and they both leaned forth

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" and they kissed

The audience applauded and cheered like no tomorrow and there where even a few that whistled through their fingers

They decided to end the kiss before it took the best of them and let them forget that time also existed.

The wedding was held in on the training grounds and on the side of the open area there where lot's of tables with a big buffet on them

Kakashi picked up the flower bouquet, which Sakura had let fallen onto the ground when she grabbed Kakashi, and gave it back to his now new wife

She threw it into the audience and it fell on top of Shikamaru's head and unto the ground

He picked it up and gave it to his fiancé "Here you go" he smiled as Ino squirmed of joy "Shikamaru, your so sweet" she flung around his neck and kissed him on the cheek

"I would just say thank you for coming and enjoy the meal" Sakura shouted enthusiastic

The hokage stood next to the newly married couple

"May I be the first to congratulate you two"

Sakura smiled and nodded "Thank you so much for bounding us together, hokage-sama"

"Ah no problem, I was honoured to do it"

Kakashi smiled too and everybody could see it since he wasn't wearing his mask now

"So Kakashi since when have you became such a good-looking man and a hopeless romantic" she asked him playfully

"Guess it was there all along, nobody just ever noticed" he grinned "Probably cause my perverted side covered it" he stoke out his tong and Tsunade laughed

"Sakura, Kakashi I'm so glad you finally found each other" Naruto walked near them and hugged both of his friends

"Yeah I'm really happy for you guys too" Sasuke hugged them now too

"Thank you both so much, I'm very happy now too" Sakura smiled ever so happy

Kakashi laid his arms around his wife and he kept his mask down

"So after all these years we finally get to see his face" Naruto poked Sasuke in the rips

"Yeah well what do you think about it" Kakashi asked

"Uhm well… I don't know how to say this, but your more handsome than me, that's for sure" Naruto said

"That's not so hard everyone's more handsome than you are" Sasuke teased

"No that's not true Sasuke, I think he has a cute face" Sakura said and Naruto stoke out his tong

They all laughed

After the buffet and when everybody had given the newly married couple their best wished, Kakashi lifted Sakura up into his strong muscular arms

"Well we have to say goodbye now, we have a long wedding night ahead of us" Kakashi smirked as Sakura hit him on the nose while blushing heavily

The people that had stayed to the end of the wedding laughed

"Kakashi you total hentai! Never ever says those things in public again" she shouted in his ear

"So if I say it in the bedroom, it's okay" he asked still smirking

"KAKASHI! Bring me home now! I don't want you embarrassing me any further with those dirty hentai talks" shouted in his ear again

"Uhm okay, bye now all" he laughed

"Sorry and bye" Sakura said shyly and they vanished with a poof, as the crowd went laughing hom

* * *

Heej well hope you enjoyed it, I did anyway! Please review ow and there's a little surprise for you guys on the next page! Please vote it

By the way I've already began a new story (and I'm controlling this story on faults and stuff, so soon there will be a sort new version) please check out my new story too and please review it!


	23. 'Cruel Insanity' and 'Uncertainty'

Well this is my request:

I have wrote two poems about the story, I'd like to know which one you guys want to officially become part of it! so please read and review!

* * *

Cruel Insanity

Slowly I Crawl Towards Insanity,

Will Someone Please Tell Me Why?

Love's Not Supposed To Hurt,

And I'd Die To Prove My Loyalty.

So Now The Question Is;

Am I You Friend,

Or Am I Not?

You Gave Me The Answer One Time Before,

Sorry, But 'Cause Of Some Events, I Forgot.

So Tell Me Now,

And Tell Me True.

'Cause If You Are,

I'll Run Back To Reality,

And Leave Insanity Behind.

Until That Day I Doubt Again,

Insanity Seems Really Far Away……

**

* * *

**

Certainty in an Uncertain World

The blossom may fall,

The trees may stand.

The sun may shine,

The moon may rule.

The earth may shake,

The sky may fall.

My love may burn,

My heart may heal.

I may be right,

I may be wrong.

Life is so uncertain,

But one thing I know for sure.

You'll always be at my side,

And therefore I'm the luckiest person alive.


End file.
